The story of a Wastelanders Daughter
by Averra Inkheart
Summary: When Jak falls into Heaven, he meets a strange young girl. and they find that together they need to end the metalhead war With the girl, he must help her, from her curse, and find love, hurt, adventures galore
1. Captured

Your name is Maia, body type: thin with nice curves, youre not big and bulky like your father (I dont mean fat) you have strong muscles, you are also very agile and quick on your feet. you do not big breasts, but not small, just right your skin color: honey gold your hair color: brownish red eye color: golden cats eyes age: 17 fathers work: a wastelander hobbies: doing target practice, racing, fighting, sneaking around, and exploring the city.  
you live in: Haven City, in the slums odd things about you: you have cat ears and a cats tail, and you have big paws for feet, both ears and tail have gold splat of fur. Your tail has a big bone in the tip making a small club. The rest of the fur on you is reddish brown.

your father was off working at the Hip Hog Heaven, in South Town. You had woken up to another boring day. You brushed your long-ish hair. Putting it into a yak-cow tail. Your father had told you to get a job this year, you never really minded working, it took your mind off doing reckless things. You went down a flight of stairs, into the kitchen. Your mother had died long ago, you never quite remembered her. "Oh thats so like dad to leave a note" you say looking at a note on the beat up table. It said dear Maia. Today please get a job, you know Im making just barely enough to make ends meet. Your father so typical. You got dressed. In a small tank top, that showed off your nice curves, and a skirt that hung around your hips, hanging down between your legs, you had long, strong legs, they had nice form and muscle. You headed out of your house, to look for guess what a job it sounds good. dad gets caught with taxies every time you wanted to help your father get money. Your father wouldnt let you work at the Hip Hog Heaven. Your tail swished back and forth. You were bored. Your ears twitched around, hearing everything you could process at once. You were looking at the sky for no reason, a clap of thunder rung loud in your sensitive ears, you cringed, a meteor was coming straight at you! You dogded left just in time. before hitting the ground the meteor turned into a boy and his furry rat. They skidded across the floor, to a stop, "whoa, are you ok?" you asked shocked that anyone with that kind of fall would have died instantly. You ran over to the boy and rat and helped the boy sit up. He just looked at you, and shook his head, "cant you speak?" you asked. He looked about the same age as you, his hair was green at the roots and yellow at the top. His clothes looked weird, he had goggles, and no shoes, just bandages. "He cant talk but I can, sweet stuff!" the rat said, you laughed. This thing was hitting on you. "Rule number one I dont date animals" you say. He looked hurt. "Man, youre not the first one to say that to me!". there was a sound behind you, you looked and saw Errol, the commander of the Krimson Guard. "Out of my way girl" he said, pushing you aside. "Hey" was all you said. "We want the boy, forget the rat, he only wants the boy!". the rat ran between his legs. "Dont worry Jak Ill get you out of there before you know it!" you saw Errol tell one of the guards to knock the boy named Jak out cold.

You followed Erol and his gang out to the prison, you had to do something for the boy. If Baron Praxis wanted him, there was no telling what he might do. You thought about it for hours, and hours. "I could work there at the prison you thought." You went in that repulsive place, the cries of despair, and the stink hit your senses. You asked the man at the desk, "can I get a job here?" the man looked up from his magazine. "You want to work here? You must be joking! Right?"

"No I want to work here!" you say firmly. "Fine. But we have one opening, feeding the new prisoner! Not a pretty job for a girl like you!" he said with a grin.  
"Ill take it!"

Really? Ok your name please"

"Maia Goldfeather" you use your mothers last name "You start today. You will work from nine in the morning till nine in the evening, you can go home in the middle of the day to get out of this place, you have two hours you can use for that a day, if you dont use it you save it up. So you can use it up later! Cool huh?" You went to the chefs room to get Jaks food for the day, it was an old yak-cow steak it looked tough and chewy. It had some kind of unnameable mashed root on the side of the plate. There was also some kind of fruit, you couldnt name. "This is awful." you make it to the bench they had Jak strapped into. You felt a chill through your whole body. "Are you okay Jak? Here I have some food for you" you say in a soft voice. He looked at you, with his blue eyes, lost and hopelessness was the only thing you saw in his eyes. You sat next to him talking to him about pointless stuff, trying to ease that hopelessness and lost look he had on his face. He did look a little less hopeless when you had to go home. "Ill be back tomorrow!" you promised him, you felt so bad about leaving him there, strapped to a bench.

You made it back home before ten thirty. "Where have you been young lady. Ive been worried sick." you look at your father. He wore metal head armor, and was honey skinned like you. His face was stern, like you were a metal head he was studying. "I got a job!" you looked like you had gone through a heard of yak-cows. "What kind of job?" your father asked, suspiciously "at the prison, I feed this one boy..."

"What? No girl of mine is working in a prison!"

"You dont understand" you told him the whole story!

"Well In that case I would let you work at a prison, its evil what the Baron would do." he said reluctantly. By twelve fifty you had washed up and gone to bed, your father had hugged you good night. You bushed your hair once more before bed, to keep out the tangles. And fell asleep when your head hit the pillow.

The next morning you awoke bright and early. You found your father making breakfast, it smelled so good, "morning" he said as you walked in. "Morning" you say. "I have to go to the prison, what time is it?" you asked groggily wiping your eyes with your hand "it is ten till nine, why?" he asked you. "Ahh, I have to go to work, see how Jak is!" you said as you jumped into action. You put on a nice shirt, and the same skirt you had on yesterday. "See you at nine tonight, love you",

"Have fun at work" you said joking of course, as you ran out the door. Your padded cats feet ran as fast as you could. Your tail steaming behind you, your ears flat against your skull. You made it to the Krimson prison, with a minute to spare. "Hello, Im here for the day!" you say to noone in particular. "Didnt I see you in the city, yesterday?" a voice asked. It was Errol. The only good looking thing about him was his eyes. They were much like yours, they were golden, but not slitted like yours. "Errol right?" you ask "yes, the one and only," he said looking proud, only to you he looked like a dork. "And whats your name?"

"Maia, Goldfeather"

"I remember your mother. She was in this prison long ago" he said with a sneer. "Dont talk about my mother that way!" you sneer back "unless you want your face to be rearranged. I could give you a make over. But then again nothing could make you look better, only worst" you say in a low hiss, you had long and strong nails, you had filed them to a sharp point, now you flexed you hands, showing your very strong nails. "I would get to work if I were you!" he said, he sounded scared.  
You did get to work, you went back to the chefs place, and got some food for Jak.

Again seeing Jak on a Bench made your Skin crawl. "Hey Jak, I told you I would come back! Heres your food, I know its not the best, but Ill try to smuggle in some better food!" he looked at you, and you thought something was wrong, you had a great sense of smell, it was the cat side of you that allowed to smell everything and, your ears heard everything. All your senses were great, sight, smell, hearing, and touch. But this you knew was not right. He smelled like something dark. He was breathing hard. "Jak! What did they do to you!?" you asked shocked. Running over to him. You found a chart, next to him, looking at it, it said (dark warrior program) then below that (Jak has been injected with dark Eco over the night, his status remains the same, nothing changed) so this is what Praxis wanted him for!  
"I see you were given the duty of feeding this Dark Eco freak! Do you wish to join him?" Errol asked as he grabbed you. Your tail whipped around hitting Errol on the side of the head, he let go of you for a moment, just giving you time enough to slash his face. Four bloody marks appeared across Errols face two were deeper then the other two. He shrieked in pain. Drawing out a gun, he took aim at you running away from him. You heard him shoot at you. One bullet grazed your shoulder. You cry out in pain, you dropped to your keens. He dragged you over to the Bench and unstrapped Jak, and strapped you in before taking Jak and dragging him across the floor to a cell. 'Injecting in five seconds' a mechanical voice said. Errol had come back to watch. a needle was above you, there was purple electricity coming from the needle. There was another behind your head. 'injecting in three, two, one.' The Dark Eco coursed through your body after going through your necklace, in the shape of a dragon, that your mother had when she was alive.

You came to in a cell, there was another person in with you. "Who is it?" you ask, your body hurt from the Eco still. You heard no answer. "Come where I can see you" you could have seen in the dark cell, but your vision was blurry. You did see movement. It was Jak. "Are you okay Jak?"  
He shook his head, "me neither" you said. You wanted him to speak so badly, to hear anothers voice, "Im never going to see my dad" you thought, "maybe I can teach you to talk, I can see were going to be here for a long time." Jak nodded.

(Your fathers POV)

it was after ten. And Maia had said she would be back! You waited and waited, looking out of the window. I knew I shouldnt let her work in a prison! you think. You fall asleep at the window.

The next morning you still hadnt heard from Maia, but you had to go to work, at the Hip Hog Heaven. You leave a note at the table saying Maia was grounded for the next two years if she came home.

(Maias POV)

two torturous years in the prison. More and more Dark Eco injection, you and Jak were in the same cell the whole time, you had succeeded in teaching Jak to talk. "Are we ever getting out of here?" he asked before the guards took him away to do another experiment. You were all alone in the cell thinking of a way to get out

(Jaks POV)

they took you away from Maia. To do another one of their experiments. The pain shot through you. You yelled, hoping Maia couldnt hear you. Over the two years you had become good friends, she taught you to speak. You talked a lot about nothing really, you guys just enjoyed each others company. "With out a new weapon my men cant hold off the metal head armies forever" Errol said looking throughly pissed. Baron Praxis was there watching your injection.  
"I will not be the one remembered as the one who lost this city to these beasts! You should at least be dead from all the dark Eco I pumped into you!" he said addressing you, he picked you up by the hair. "Finish this... Thing off tonight" the baron said yes sir. "Ill be back for you and your little cat girl friend, later" the Baron and Errol went off. "Ding, ding third floor. Touchier devices!" it was Daxter!  
"Hey, seen any super heros around here?...whoa, what did that do to you?" he asked. "Well thats a fine hello, Ive been risking my tail, literally, looking for you the past two years..say something just this once" he said grabbing your prison outfit. "IM GOING TO KILL PRAXIS" you shout. "Shhhh. Lets see how to get you out?!" you start to feel weird. Your nails grow and your skin turns purplish black, you grow horns. You break through the shackles you hop off the Bench looking at Daxter. You walk over to him, about to attack him, you stop at the last second "Daxter?" you ask. "Whoa. Remind me not to piss you off. Come on lets get going. I got you some new threads, put them on" you change into some newer clothes. And was about to escape but you thought for a moment "what about Maia!"  
"Who is Maia?"Daxter asked "a girl who helped me talk and through this whole thing, I have to get her out"

(Maias POV)

you heard talking outside the cell. "A girl who helped me talk and through this whole thing, I have to get her out" it was Jak, talking to someone. "Hmm lets see, blue to red, or green to yellow?" someone asked. "Red to green!" you say the door swung open. Your eye hurt from the sudden light. your ears moved around, it had been so quite in the cell, now you were def, the sound came flooding in your ears. "Wow, I can hear things! Thank you, Im in your debt Jak!" you say gratefully "nonsense,"

"I can come with you, to help you with your life because. Your new here, well not really anymore, but you dont know your way around, like I do. And plus I have nothing better to do" you say solemnly "Hey toots... hey I remember you. The girl at the place where we came into this crappy world!" the rat said. "Yes I remember you too. I never got your name. Last time I saw you ran out of the place so quick" you say. The rat looked embarrassed. "The names Daxter". you looked down at Daxter. "Nice to meet you Daxter. We should leave I hear people coming!" you say. Jak for the first time in two years finaly sees with you really look like. "Whao. What are you Maia, I remember you looking a little odd, but you have cat ears and a tail, and to add onto that you have cats feet?"  
"My mother was a cat demon, I look a lot like her. She died in this prison, or thats what Errol said."  
"Hey stop! prisoners escaping! Stop them!" it was a guard yelling at you Jak and Daxter. "Run!" you yell you and the others run for your lives. You got on your four legs to run faster, "what now you can change shape?" Jak asked joking. "You bet I can. any cat shape I want, anything that is a feline!" you say back. You start to change into the biggest cat in the world the, tiger, orange strips danced across your body. The black strips came in next, the liquid power of the tiger, (of any cat for that matter) was over powering. The teeth and claws came in last "get on my back!" you yell. when you transform you can talk through the mouth of the Cat you have become, Jak and Daxter hopped on your back and you took off, it was like flying you ran so fast. "Woooohoo" Jak yelled at the air. you were one jump from getting outside, you leapt. Soaring through the air. Fresh air in the cool night breeze. You landed on the ground hard, but you managed not to lose your cargo. "Whoa that was sweet, can we do it again?" Daxter asked. You were coming out of your tiger body when you remembered you would be naked, "whats wrong, Maia? come on out." you shook your big striped head. "I would if I had clothing. When I transformed I shed my clothes" you explained, "anyway I feel better in this body for now." you Jak and Daxter started to move, there was an old man in robes, blue like the morning sky, with the man was a child. Jak went up the them "you seem like a reasonably smart man. Where the hell are we!?"

"Well my angry young friend, this is haven city, We know that. you say what manner of beast are you?" the man asked puzzled "a tiger. Or the biggest cat in the world" you :say my name in Kor. Im taking care of this child, he is important" Daxter walked up to him. "Him? He looks kinda scruffy" "hes cute you say: but stop short. The smell, you smelled it before, you brushed that thought away. A Krimson Guard walked over. "Talk about wrong place a the right time. Protect us, and Ill introduce you to some one who can help you!" you and Jak look at the guard "you are under arrest. Surrender and die"

"Whoa, dont you mean, surrender or die?" Daxter asked "not in this city" you say. Lots more guards came out of a hell cat. Jak swiped at the nearest one. You roared 'rrrrooooooaaaaarrrrrrr' it made the blood in their vains stop dead. You pounced on one his cries of pain edged you on. Your fur turned purplish black over your orange and black fur. Your teeth elongated into daggers, your eyes turned black from your golden eyes. When you bit a guard he disappeared into a puff of Eco. Jak had gone the same change, his green and yellow hair was now purplish black also. His nails were now long sharp claws. He had horns coming out of his head. Once the guards were gone. You and Jak calmed down.  
"What you did was very brave. Go to a dead end ally way, ask for Torn!" Kor said walking off "well that wasnt pleasent now was it!" you said "Praxis did something to us, and we cant control it" Jak said, "Once again remind me not to piss you two off" Dax said.  
Jak jumped onto a zoomer kicking the man in it out. "Hurry" you run under the Zoomer at top speed. People ran away at the sight of you, tigers bounding around a city is not the most welcome sight. You kept up with Jak reasonably well. You came to the dead end ally, there was a man and a woman at a door with a picture of a hand holding a heart. Tha man jumped when he saw you, pulling out a dagger, looking for any sign that you might attack. "Were looking for Torn? Are you Torn?" Jak asked. "Maybe hes mute like you use to be?" Dax said "I dont like new faces, and what the hell is that thing?" Torn asked pointing at you. "Im a girl...well Im a tiger...wait...ah I got it. Im a girl in the form of a tiger!" you say. "Oh. Shes so cute. Can we keep her?" the woman asked "hey Im a person. You cant keep me! I could stay, but Im with Jak"

"see Tess. Shes with the rat and wonder boy" Torn said, "Tess. Do you have some clothes, I could borrow?" you ask "sure come with me!" You and Tess leave the boy to talk. You go through the door. Inside was a crude room. With meany maps and posters. "Why do you need clothes?" Tess asked you, as you padded around in tiger form sniffing the room. "When I transform I shed my clothing," Tess looked at you. You began to resume your human form, your fur was sucked back in your body. The only fur left was on you feet, tail and ears. Your face reappeared. Your hair was next, then finaly last to come was your skin color. Your eyes stated the same, gold slitted eyes. You were a little embarrassed being nude in front of someone you just met. But you were both girls, which helped. "Are you ok, you still look cattish!" you smiled. "Thats how I was born" you answer.

You put on some of Tesss clothing, a nice short sleeve shirt, that was the same color as your eyes, a little dueler maybe. She gave you a nice skirt, much like the one you had worn to the prison the day this whole thing happened. The skirt was long and light, great for movement. The color was dark blue.

You came up from the room, outside Jak was waiting for you, Torn saw you first. "Who the hell are you" he jumped at you, but you were ready. your tail was your best weapon for long range attackers. Jak tried to stop Torn from attacking you, but you stoped him from helping. "I can handle him." Your tail hit his dagger, you rapped your tail around the hilt of the knife. Your tail was very strong. You had you strongest muscles in your tail. You brought the knife to you, and placed it in your hand. "Im the tiger. Remember? You dont want to mess with me. Im on your side, keep that in mind" you say. Jak looked at you. "Whoa. Dax did you see that? Shes great. We have to keep her with us" Jak whispered to Dax. You could hear him. But you kept your mind on Torn. "Yes, you should be in the Underground. Your skills are amazing, your quick, you calculate before you attack. And you can read your opponent movement and actions. Your amazing. You are hear by made into a under cover and everything else you can do" Torn said enthused. "Yeah, I would like to kill Praxis, and hurt Errol!" you said as a wave of purple fur ran across your body. "Is she ok?" Tess asked worried. "No Im not. Errol and Praxis did the to Jak and i. I will kill anyone that gets in my way!" you almost yell. "Your first job, Jak is get the banner from the raining tower, and you.." he said addressing you "Maia," you say finishing his sentence. "And you Maia. Will stay here till he gets back. If he can get the banner he will be in the underground!" Torn said. "Go get that banner, boys" you said as they left.

(Jaks POV)

"Go get that banner, boys" Maia said as you and Daxter left "you got jelous that Torn let Maia in before you, right?" Daxter asked "no its just that I dont like leaving her there alone. There is Tess however Now your getting paranoid" you and Dax left the city into the Guber area, you followed the pathway into a swamp. You could see that you couldnt jump the space, you climed into the water. "Aaaa" you yell as a jolt of pain shocked you. "What, what...you can take them...oh what happened?"  
"The water Dax its electric" you say. "roll into the jump." You got up to the top of the raining tower, the banner was just in your reach. You grabbed it. And hit the floor, you heard a sickening crack. The platform, you and Dax were on started to crumble. You dropped off the platform, falling and falling, to hit a cable, your boots caught the wire, you went tight sliding that day.

"Wow. I guess your in." Torn said as you hit the floor, showing him the banner.

(Maias POV)

you were with Tess in the Underground, you had planed out a attack root, that took you into the heart of the KGs. Some of their forces had been split up. "So you can turn into any cat you want?" Tess wanted to know. "Yes, anything thats a feline, thats the family group."  
"You could be a spy, you could even sneak into the fortress of the KGs!" Tess exclaimed. "Yes, I guess your right" you hesitated. You like the idea of hurting the KGs more then anything but what if you had to shape shift twice, you could be seen, Jak might even be with you! You had grown fond of Jak. You were very protective of him, ever since you saw him fall from his own world. "Torn will have something to say to that, when he gets back" Tess said looking very pleased.

Torn and Jak, and of course Daxter, had come back. Did you get the Banner, "boys?" you asked wishing they had, your ears had drooped, your tail fell to the floor. All in all you looked worse then a puppy that had been beaten. "Maia...we got the Banner!" Jak looked at your sad looking face turn into the happiest look in the world. "You did it." you ran up and hugged Jak. You striated up, and let go of Jak, "umm awkward. Torn whats are first mission?" you asked, "Torn, Maia and I Made a plan to get inside the KGs fortress. And she can shape shift into any cat. Even small cats, like what she calls a house cat!" Tess said. "Well. We could deal a blow to the Baron, are you up to it?" Torn asked you. You looked toward Jak. He nodded, "yes. Torn" you said

"Are you sure about this. And do you have my extra clothes?" you asked. Jak nodded, a"re you sure you dont want to go back.You look nervus" Jak asked. Dax had stayed back with Tess. You were alone with Jak! "Im sure, the sooner the better!" you say as your fur turns yellow, black spots dance across you yellow fur. Your eyes clouded and became sky blue, after the clouding. Your tail was puffed out. You were a full Margay, a small agile jungle cat. "Im off, meet you inside!" you say as you slip into the vent pipe. It was a small confined place. It smelled like something out of this world man, "it stinks, god if only Jak was here you" thought. There were air slits that aloud the air pass through the building. You found a exit. "God now I wish Jak was here" you muttered. "You called? Need a hand?" it was "Jak! You dont know what great timing you have. Did you know that!" you say "kinda. Anyway what do we do now?"  
"We go to the roof. Then we get down into the Barons chambers, then we steal his chair!"  
"Thats what were here for!?" Jak laughed, you gave him a dirty look "did I say chair...I meant his scepter!" you say throughly pissed off by your blunder.  
"chair and scepter are kinda far off right?" Jak asked with mocking puzzlement "Oh shut up. Tess thought of it!" you said more pissed then ever. Did he have to bug you?  
"Lets go. You better cover me if all go south!"

"Dont worry your pretty tail over it" Jak grined. "I hope that was a complement!"

"Of course it was" you guys moved into the sleeping chambers of the Baron, his bed took up half the room, which was huge. The bed had millions of pillows, of all the colors in the world.  
"Dude look, this is a dream room!" you stammer.  
The next room was the throne room. Its big chair with metal head carvings, on ether side of the chair. "Ok now that were here what do we look for?" Jak asked.  
"You know I dont even know"


	2. Meeting many more

You had looked in on the throne room, and Jak went over to the chair

You had looked in on the throne room, and Jak went over to the chair. "Hey look, what I found" Jak said. You shifted, walking over you found a letter of Five Ottsels in a cardboard box. There was no mother. One looked a lot like Daxter, the other three were lighter yellow and orange, the other one was a darker orange, and gold-ish yellow. All the other ley still, but one moved around. "Oh. I have to help them!" you say. Jak shook his head "only one is alive. Why don't you take care of it?" you lifted the Ottsel out of the box. It looked at you with its gold eyes. It was a stunning little creature. You look to see it's gender. "It's a female . . . when she's older . . . better keep her away from Dax" you say. You and Jak laughed. You cradled the little Ottsel kit. "Lets find what were here for and get out of here" you say. The kit started to cry. "I think she's hungry" you say to Jak. You guys look around, there was a staff like-thing on the chair. "Ah the "chair" lets get this thing and get the Ottsel out of here "Jak said. You were taking off when you found the air vent you had come in from. You felt the change begin. Orange fur swept across your body, your eyes turned green, your pink nose bulged out. Jak watched you change.

You grew front paws and fell to the floor. You were a full tabby cat. "Can you hold on to Auria?" you ask. "Who's Auria?" Jak asked. You pick the Ottsel up by the scruff of the neck. "Oh, that's Auria. Here give her to me" Jak said reaching down. He held the Ottsel so gently, Auria started to cry. "I think she want's you, maybe you can have her on your back?" Jak asked nervously, he placed the Ottsel on your back, her body was warm against your fur. "Hold on, please for the precursors sakes don't fall off" you scamper into the vent. Auria held on. You came out into the city of Haven, into the sunlight. "Aggghh. It's too bright" you say as your eyes hurt. "Can I ride on your shoulder? Its easer on me" you say. Jak helped you hop onto his shoulder. He took off.

"Hello Torn, here we got you this thing" you say handing Torn the staff like thing. "What the hell is that?" he asked looking at Auria. "She's an Ottsel. We found her in the throne room. There were four more . . . but they had died" you say sadly. "God only hope she's not like Daxter!" Torn said, you guys laughed. "Well anyway I have a new mission for you. Take the Eco ore, and take it to one of our . . . suppliers, his name is Krew. When you get to the hip hog heaven pump Krew for answers." Torn looked at you on Jak's shoulders. "And as for you . . . change back!"

"You pervert. You have to get out of this room before I do that!" you yell

"Sorry! I forgot. Now Jak you come out with me" he cringed

They left, the room was empty, except for Auria, who was looking at you. You came out of the tabby body. Completely naked. "He he. Are you hungry? Well as soon as I get some clothes on, I can get you some food" you look for your clothes. But you don't find them. Jak has them! I forgot! You commend your foolishness. You shape shift into the tiger body again. "Jak. Come here!" you yell through the solid concreted door. To your amazement he's head looked through the door. "Are you ok? I don't want to come in. You're a tiger? ...why?"

"You have my clothes! May I please have them?" you asked sweetly

"Uh. yeah here. Get out soon. Torn has something to say to you." Jak said looking at your orange fur. You grabbed your clothes in your jaw. And trotted over to Auria. You were in human form, more or less. Being you have a cat's tail and ears along with paws for feet! You got dressed. The door swung in the side of the doorway. "Good to see you again" Torn said eyeing the Ottsel in your hands. "What did you name her or him?" he asked. You smiled. "She, and her name is Auria" you said looking sweet, Torn looked uncomfortable. You placed Auria on your new shoulder guard for her. She must be at lest five weeks old, you had heard they start talking at about six or seven weeks. She held onto your guard. You and Jak looked about for any sign that Daxter was around. "Hey Tess can we steal Dax?" you ask joking. "Hey what's that thing on shoulder. It looks like me!" Dax yells when he saw Auria. "Please can we get this stupid Eco Ore to this Krew guy!" you said.

You and Jak (along with Daxter and Auria) hop into the Zoomer, and you drove. Your cat's feet put the petal to the metal.

You entered the port (email me if I have it wrong!) You saw the neon lights for the Hip Hog Haven. You hoped off the Zoomer. Jak was next to you, as you walk in. You collapse in a bar corner, you drove too hard and you were rode hard and put away wet. You snuggle with Auria. You heard Jak and Daxter talking to a man in a chair that could hold his fat body in the air. In front of him was a man in his late thirty. He wore Metal Head armor. His skin was much like your's. You woke up to go over to Jak. You held the sleeping Ottsel. "I'm Sig. cherries . . . who are you?" he asked not looking at your face. "This is my friend Maia." Sig looked like he had been hit by a giant Metal Head. "Maia is that really you . . . " you felt tears fall down your cheeks. A ruff hand held your face up. "Yes Dad. You really think you can't tell me apart from other teens?" you asked laughing and crying at the same time. You gently handed the sleeping Ottsel to Jak, who by this time looked baffled. "Daddy I missed you so much" you say in between sobs. You hug him. "What happened to you? You never came home! Shhhh, tell me later." You look at what made Sig stop talking. The fat man, if you could call him that. Came down to look at this gathering of young people, and animals. "The underground would take anyone with a pulse these day, ay" he said. Jak and Dax, looked at this massive, no colossus man. You finaly met Krew.

Daxter walked up to the bar. You and Jak followed. "Hey baby. What do you have that's hot . . . hey I rember you? Your with the underground!" Dax said as he recognized Tess. "Shhhh. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. If you keep quite, I can get ahold of some of his secrets" she said.

"Hello, Maia how are you doing?" Tess asked.

"Same old same old" you said. Your ears picked around. You heard a low hum. You turn to see Krew right next your face. "You're a new face, ay. You look like a friend of mine. Anyway I need you and the boy to go out and kill a few Metal Heads, for new trophies for the Hip Hog. And Sig will show you the ropes, ay." he throw two guns to you and Jak. "These are morph guns. You can acquire gun mods for more powerful, power. Ay" You look at Krew the crime lord. "Yes. But first can, we eat."

"Of course. Tess get this fine lady something to eat! Ay" you felt bad for Tess. You sat on a bar stool. "Hey look at this bottle, and this stuff too!" Dax said as he went looking for a drink. "Whoa. That go's down real good. And this purple stuff!" Dax was drinking for the first time. "Here Maia. And you Jak. I got some Yakow steaks. For you Maia, your's are medium rare. And Jak your's are well done!" Tess said. You ate in silence.

"Oh I almost forgot. Can you find something good for a baby Ottsel? Please" you asked Tess. She ran out to fetch some yakow milk. She came back some time later. "Here I have the milk, and it's fresh" she said giving Auria the milk. Auria grabbed the glass, and gulped down some of the milk. You had to grab the glass from her. "here. Noone is going to take it away." you said giving the Ottsel kit the glass back. You had also heard that Ottsels can understand people sooner, before they talk them selves. "Aww she's so cute. What's her name?" Tess asked. You looked proudly toward Auria. She had finshed the Yakow milk. She had a full belly and was slouched over your head. "Her name is Auria" you said. Tess looked at Auria. She reached out her hand. She stroke Auria soft dark orange fur. "You know what your problem is Krew. You have no vison. This could be a real swing joint." Dax said in a slur of drunk speech. "What's his problem. Ay"

"None of your buisness" Dax replied tartly, still drunk.

"Some times I feel so very..."

"It's time you took your leave. Ay" Krew said looking at Daxter on the table, singing.

"Dryyyyyyy" Dax yelled still singing.

"I love you man" Dax said kissing Jak's hand.

"Come on Auria." you call up to the Ottsel kit. She slid down your hair, holding onto your ears.

you were at the pumping station, with Sig (your father) Jak and Dax were not far behind. Auria was on your shoulder. "Will you now tell me what happened to you?" you father asked. You took a deep breath. Jak looked at you, he too wanted to hear your story. "You saw me leave the house. I went to the prison, and Errol stoped me, I told him to piss off. The next thing was I went to the head chef. Well my job as you know was feeding Jak, I went to the room they had him in. It was horrible to see what they were doing to him. I saw a chart, it said they had injected Dark Eco, into him over night. That is after my first day. Errol came and asked me if I wanted to join Jak, he grabbed me. I fought him, and he shot me. Here look" you stoped to show your father (Sig) your scar. You started again. "He put me into the bench Jak was in. I got injected too. For two years. All because, I wanted to help Jak. When we got out I offered to help him live here. And then we started to work for the underground. And now we're here." Jak looked shame faced. Dax was in tears. And it looked like your father might too. "Why did you do that?" Jak asked.

"Because, what Errol and Praxis did to you was wrong!" you said.

"You did it because you cared. Didn't you" your father asked. You turned bright red, it was true.

"Yeah, I did" you said still red. "Can we just please get this over with!" you said

you and Jak ran a head. To kill those Metal Heads. Your father had given you a gun mod, the Blaster. " maybe some day I can trust you to handle a Peace Maker" your father said. You kissed his cheek. "This is more then I ever wanted, thank you" you said. You ran over to Jak. "Come on. I'm going into cat. Can you take care of my clothes with my gun?. And Auria.?"you ask.

"What do you mean by going cat?" Sig asked

"I can..."

"She can turn into an cat!" Dax interupted

"Dax, shut up" Jak said

as they talked your hair grew lighter, and longer, it grew around your neck. Your teeth grow long, for ripping the trachea out of the necks of unfortunate Krimzon (sorry for the miss spelling earlier) guards, and Metal Head. Your light hair covered your body turning darker. You were the second biggest cat in the world. The Lion. "What kind of cat are you now?" Jak asked.

"Lion, next to the Tiger, the Lion is second biggest" you reply.

"I'm so proud of you. When did you learn this power?" your father asked.

"In prison"

"Ah, your mother would be every proud of you" Sig said. You couldn't cry in the body of the Lion, but you felt like you could. "If I ever survive this. Could you tell me about her?" you asked.

"Yes. I will."

"Let's kick some big Metal Head butt" Dax said.

You bounded up to a large animal, it had armor that was light gold. It stood on four legs. It had nasty teeth. Atop it's head it had a yellow gem. It looked like yellow Eco. It swirled inside the gem. So this was the Metal Heads. It looked a little like a cat. You pounced, "your mine!" you yelled as you flew through the air. It saw you, moving out of the way. It hit you very hard, it's clawed hand ripped your under belly open. You saw your guts falling out of your body. The pain was worse, or close to the pain of being pumped with Dark Eco. You thought you saw your heart along with your organs. You collapsed hard on the lose dirt, your gold fur was covered in blood. "MAIA!!" you heard voices, calling your name. You saw shoes, and felt hands on your belly. You faintly heard Jak and Daxter yelling at you. You heard aloud blast, the Metal Head was killed by the Peace Maker.

"Maia are you ok...Dax get a needle, I'll try to sow her up." Jak said hurriedly. In the corner of your eyes you saw Dax run for a bush. "You'll be ok Maia, look at me. Sig help me, she's losing blood, she'll die if she losses more" Jak pleaded. You looked at Jak, he looked very worried face. "Don't..." you coughed up some blood. "Worry...about me. Take care of Dax and Auria." you Closed your eye waiting for death,

(Jak POV)

"Don't..." she coughed up some blood. "Worry...About me. Take care of Dax and Auria." Sig looked down at her. you felt like a brick wall hit you. "NO!!" you look at Maia, she still was breathing! "Sig come here. Pick her up. Forget the Metal Heads. We have to save Maia, we'll take her to the Hip Hog." you say. You watch Sig pick his daughter up crying a little. You follow them, Dax asked, "will she be ok?"

"What now you care? Well I don't know" you said.

"Of course I care!"

You drove back to the Hip Hog.

You help Sig place the bloody Lion on the Bar table. "What happened?!" Tess asked.

"She got hit by a Metal head. See this is going to leave a scar" you said showing Tess the wound. "I have to get Torn!" Tess said running into the back, to call Torn. "How did this happened? She was the best fighter I knew!" Sig asked. "She was in the air, there was nothing she could have done to stop it!" you said. Tess had come back, looking scared. "What?" you asked.

"Torn is furious. He will be here in a few minutes... when he gets here, don't make him any angrier" Tess said still looking scared. "I have never seen him this angry"

"Were is she! Is she ok!" Torn said looking around his eyes ablaze. You were scared as well, he was very calm most of the time. But now he was moody, and full of emotions. You led him over to Maia. He look ready to kill something. "Who did this to her?!" he demeaned. "A Metal Head, Sig killed it though" you said. You gave Auria to Tess, she took her and cuddled her in her arms. "Will she be ok?! If she dies you will die!" you were now very scared of this Torn. You could see why he was feared, and the leader of the underground. "Hey...can I get some water?" a voice said, it was kinda ruff, and horse. It was Maia. You felt relieved

(Maia POV)

you lay on the bar table. You had a horrible headache. "Hey...can I have some water?" you ask. You saw Jak's back, and Tess's face. Daxter was curled up under your chin sleeping. And you saw a back you thought you might never see again. They all looked at you. But you didn't see your father! "Maia your alive!" Torn said as he rapped you in a tight hug. "I thought you had died! Don't ever scare me like that ever again. Your our best one we have" you felt squeezed, almost crushed. again You slipped into unconsciousness.

(Torn's POV)

you held her tight hug. You were hugging a Lion! You felt her breathing slow, and she went limp in your arms. You panicked. You felt for a pulse, she still had one! You placed her on the table. You grabbed Daxter off her. "Hey what was that for?" Dax yelled in a quite way. "Get off my agent!" you retorted. Your eyes looking at Maia's face. Her ears dropped. And her tail was limp.

"Tell me what happened, now!" you yelled at Jak. He looked scared. "She was attacking a Metal Head. It dogged her attack. And cut her belly up pretty bad" you were getting angry "that's not what I asked" you knew it was, but you wanted to know why she was attacking Metal Heads. "Krew sent us with Sig, to kill some Metal Heads." you felt like you would explode. "I'll kill Krew!!" you never felt this way before. "Where is her father?!"

"He left bit ago. I don't know why"

"yes...you have another mission. Go get the Zoomer out side and go to the port. And then go get a woman named Onin at the bazar" you said.

(Jak's POV)

you went outside, Daxter was with you. You looked at the port. The Zoomer was reddish in color. It looked fast! "Get on Dax I'll drive." Dax looked at the Hip Hog. "I hope she'll be ok!"

"Me too Dax, me too" you looking sad. "What did you think about what she said to Sig?" Dax asked. "I feel bad having her do that for me"you reply. You and Dax mounted the Zoomer. You head off to the bazar, to Onin.

"We're looking for Onin," you called into the hut, " hey look at all the dead things" Dax cemented. He poked a bird like monkey, hanging upside down by it's tail. "Hey you want me to feather you up side the head Arrkk I'll do it" the monkey said it uncurled it's tail, it flew over to old woman. "I am Pecker. And this is Onin. I'm her translator" Pecker said. The woman named Onin, clapped her hands together. Her hands began to glow blue. She move her hands in sign-language. "Onin says, what have you come here for?" Pecker asked. You thought for a moment. "I have a good friend, she needs help." Onin moved her hands again "you must show the way to her, Arrkk" Pecker said. He had the color of a macaw, had wings. But had features of a monkey. You moved out side the hut. The Zoomer you used, was gone! You went out looking for another one. This time it was a two person. Blue in color, you helped Onin in, it took you longer to get back, for Daxter was fighting with Pecker.

finally got back to the port. You saw the neon lights for the Hip Hog. You parked the Zoomer out side the Saloon, you and Onin went in, with Pecker and Daxter still fighting. You saw Maia was still alive, but barely. Torn was siting next to her, he had a drink that was half gone. Next to him was a bottle of what he was drinking. Onin looked at the Lion on the table. "Onin says, what in the name of Eco is that!" Pecker said as he flew over to Maia, he landed on her. "What is she suppose to be, Arrkk"

"she's a Conrad and a shape shifter, right now she's a Lion" you said . You didn't like the look of this.

(Onin's POV) (this is Onin talking)

you and Pecker entered the Saloon. On the table was a animal, it had gold brown fur. It had a main of darker gold fur. It was pretty bloody, and you could see this would take along time to fix

what in the name of Eco is that? Pecker said this for you, since you couldn't speak, your self. You made hand gestures.

"She is a Conrad and a shape shifter, right now she's a Lion" Jak said. You looked at the Lion on the Bar table, I can't promise I can heal her, but I'll do my best you could revive her from the dead, but more often then not their evil. "What?! I was thrusting you to help her" Torn yelled at you. your drunk, you care more about her then just a Conrad!

"Onin says, your drunk, you care more about her then just a Conrad!" Pecker said to Torn.

let me be with her alone, though I could use you Tess, is it? Anyway everyone out! you commanded. Everyone but Tess and Jak stayed. "Do your best." Jak said to you. so you care about her as well? Jak looked embarrassed "I just you could say that. When I was in the Baron's prison she helped me, but she got caught in the mess as well"

I see, that's the best kind of caring

"Onin says that's the best kind of caring. I say your lucky" Pecker said. "Now get out"

"What are you going to do?" Tess asked.

I need you to get some clothing

Tess ran out of the bar. "Ok I should turn around, Arrkk, right?" Pecker asked you. You nodded. You clapped your hands together. Maia floated up in the air. Her hair was sucked back into her body. Her skin turn honey brown. Her hair, turned reddish brown. The oldish you had ever seen was she kept her tail and ears and feet were still cat. Pecker. Look! you said. Pecker turned around

(Pecker's POV)

you turned to see a naked girl up in the air. "Arrkk she is still cattish. I'll go ask the boy"

yes do Onin said. You flapped your wing and flew out of the bar. "Hey you. Arrkk, what is the girl still half cat?" you yell at Jak. "She has a mother that was a demon. So she has cat like features" Jak said in a matter a fact tone. "Hey bird brain. How is she?" the insurable rat yelled up to you. "None of your business" you replied. You heard Onin in your head go help Tess get clothing Onin said to you. You snorted and flew off

(Tess's POV)

you were in your apartment, you picked out a nice gold, skirt like the one you had given her earlier. And a Russian blue top. You grabbed them and rushed out. You got a Zoomer and rushed out of the slums.

"Here you are. I got you, Arrkk, Onin wants me to take the clothing!" Pecker squawked in you face. "Aaaa" you yelled. You felt the Zoomer crashed. You woke up suddenly. Your head hurt like hell. "Are you ok? Anyway move your bottom. Fine here give me the stupid clothes!" Pecker said as he grabbed the clothes. And flew off. Yelling back to you "you can go to your home and rest!"

(Onin's POV)

you called Pecker. He came back in, with clothing.

You put the clothing on Maia.

You splashed water into her face. Her eyes shot open

(Maia's POV)

you felt water on your face, and Your eye shot open.

"What the hell!?"

There was an old woman over you her eyes were white with age. Her hands glowed blue. "Did you help me?" a bird-monkey thingy perched on the woman's hat. "I am Pecker. And yes she helped you. Her name is Onin"

"nice to meet you Pecker. And you Onin, thank you both" you said gratefully. Onin moved her hands in some kind language. "Onin says, do you feel up to seeing the others?"

"Yeah, Jak I need to see Jak"

Pecker flew out. A minute later Jak came in looking worried. But looked less once he saw you up. "Where is Auria? And Daxter?" you asked. Jak looked at you, he ran over to you and hugged you tightly. "What was that for?"

"For being so caring and thoughtful" he said. "Torn was next to you the whole time...and he got drunk with worry" he laughed.

"Onin says: you look like you could use some time alone. Arrkk, I agree"

"What exactly happened?"

"Well you had your guts all over the place. And you looked like you might die" he said with a stern face. "Did you worry about me?" you asked mostly joking. But the look you got from Jak was not a funny joking look. "Yes... we all did" you moved around to see Daxter hauling the screaming Ottsel kit. He jumped onto the bar table."feeling any better Cat girl?" he asked trying to hold Auria "here she wants you" you took the Ottsel kit. "Hello. Did you miss me? How long was I out?"

"About a week" dax said.

"No way. I need to get dad!"

"Just joking!" Dax said quickly,

'Maia your ok!! I'm so glad!!" Torn ran in. Only to hug you again, "umm. Torn, are you ok?"

Torn straitened up. "Sorry. I'm giving you and Jak a vacation, two months"

you got up and hugged Torn. "Thank you, I need to get my father." you grabbed Jak's arm, dragging him outside, with Auria on your shoulder guard. "Come on. Before Torn changes his mind, here lets get this Zoomer!" you said. You pushed out the man in the Hover car. You sped to the slums.

"Dad...Dad?? are you home?" you called into the house. You looked in your room. There was one box on the bed. You looked at it. "Look." you opened the box cover. A photo album. You flipped through the pictures, it was your mother, she had cat ears just like yours. She had a tail as well. Her eyes were a dark gold, with slits like your. Her hair was more red then brown. In her arm was a baby. You! Some had this weird guy that had dog ears and wore a red kimono. His hair was silver white. "Who is that baby?" Dax asked. You playfully shoved him off the bed. "Me you idiot"

"you were so cute" Dax said with an evil grin

"but Dax's right you were cute" Jak said,

"But you still are. I mean your were. Oh god" you gave him a dirty looked. He blushed. "I know what you meant" you gave him a understanding look

two months you live in your old house with Jak and Daxter. (Not in the involved way) Jak slept in your room. Daxter slept with you and Auria in your fathers room. Auria could talk now. Dax and Auria were getting to be good friends. On Monday you got up early, you wanted to make a spacial surprise, for Jak's birthday. You were some what of a good cook, not as good as your father though. "Dax, Auria come help me make birthday breakfast, for Jak" they got up. Auria on your left shoulder, Dax on your right. You went into the kitchen. The old beat up table. And the fridge, it was an old model, beat up too. It was greenish white, with mold. Dax and Auria hopped into the table. "So what are you making, Maia?"Auria asked.

"A birthday cake, can you hologram Torn, and Tess?"

"You bet, what time should they come?"

"Two, maybe two thirty? What do you think?"

"Being that you take so long cooking I'd say well after three"

"you'r pushing your luck, Ottsel"

"that really hurt" Auria said in a hurt tone

"you are a real joker"

you and Dax gathered some eggs, (from god knows what) you got out the flour, which was full of bugs. "Can you run out to get a sack of flour?" Dax eagerly took the job. You gave him money, and he ran out the door. Auria came in a few minute later. "Were is Daxter?"

"I sent him out to get flour. Can you make frosting?"

Auria took the powered sugar, and added, Yakow cream, she put some green and yellow coloring in it to make it look like Jak's hair. She whipped it up real good, it was light and fluffy. Dax came in half an hour later, he was having trouble carring it. "Here let me take it from here"

"Good plan. So how are we doing?" Dax asked

you got five cups of flour, and mixed it in with the eggs, with the sugar (I didn't mention) you put It in the oven (that too I missed to say was in the house. Sorry) you waited for half an hour. You pulled out the steaming hot cake. But the work only just started. You cut the cake in half, you put some of the icing in the center of the cake, and toped it with the rest of the icing.

Torn and Tess had come right before one. Jak was still asleep, (that lazy bone...me: god you make fun of him you make fun of me) "hey what did you make the birthday boy?" Tess asked, running over to Daxter, "a cake"

"well it smells great. Now were is he?"

"Hang on. Auria would you wake Jak up?" you Asked Auria, she hoped down off your shoulder, and ran up stairs. You heard Jak yell, "Aaaa Aaaa" you didn't blame him, you had seen Auria in your face many mornings. He took several minute to get down. "Morning sleepy head, your hair is a mess" you pointed out the fact that his hair was in fact a mess. "Sorry. Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jak asked puzzled.

"Jak it's your birthday!"

He look shocked. "My what?" he asked in that half-witted just woke up tone.

"Dose she have to spell it for you?"

"Torn, easy. Your birthday, the same day you were born"

"oh...yeah. Anyway. Why do it, it's no big deal" Jak said. You looked at him, then It clicked. "You've never had a birthday! Have you?"

"No I haven't."

you had Jak, Tess, and Torn at the table. You served the cake. Everyone complemented it. You had a gift for Jak, you took him upstairs, into your room, and sat on the bed. "Here I want you to have this. It was my mothers. Or so dad says." you handed Jak a small dagger, it had dragons curved in the hilt, "use it, if someone is holding you around you neck, you could pull it out and stab them" Jak looked at the craftsman ship. He took it, and tucked it into his boot. "Thank you." he gave you a light hug.

You made your way downstairs to see Torn looking very upset

" now I have word that a Conrad is stuck in the hills of the pumping station, she has help the underground meany times." Torn said looking upset

"She?!"

"Don't even think about it! Got out there and help her, Maia you too. I'm really sorry to put this party off but this is impotent" you get into your battle clothing, a small tank top, and a light skirt it rapped around your hips and hung like a loincloth. You pulled your hair back into a yakow tail. And grabbed your shoulder guard. "Come on Auria. Time to kick metal head butt!" she leaped into Acton, she ran to the end of the table, she jumped off at the last second, and landed on your shoulder guard, perfectly. "Ready" you rolled your eyes Jak and you were out the door and had gotten a Zoomer with in seconds.

You were at the door that exited out to the pumping station.

"Ok this is something I'd rather do later," you said but you knew Torn wanted you to help his friend. Your tail drop to the floor, your ears flat across your skull. You hear something outside the metal door. "Be careful. I herd something outside." the door opened, you saw one big ass metal head. It had a stun gun. This one walked erect, it's skin was blueish under it's armor. You felt a surge of anger toward the metal head. You had never transformed into dark Maia in human form. Instead of turning into a cat, you became a big purple dragon. You unfirled your wings. You had a club tail with spines. You had long serrated teeth, your mouth was long and slander. You could see the metal head. You blow purple Dark Eco fire on him. He disapeared. His gem was on the floor.

You became your normal self. and You had a headache. "Whoa. What?!" you looked at Daxter. You took out your necklace the dragon pendant. "The dark Eco passed through this, maybe it had some DNA of a dragon, so when it passed through it, it gave me the DNA code for the dragon" it was the only thing you could think happened. "Anyway lets this girl"

you found a hell cat, it looked beat up. There was a stone pillar, on it was sphere it was gold and looked like yin yang. "Where is this girl anyway?" Dax asked

"Maybe got eaten by a Metal Head?" Auria asked hopeful. Something dropped down and got Jak by the neck. He raised his boot, and reached into it, to get the dagger. "No don't do it Jak" you said.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, still holding onto Jak. "Let go of him!" you got into your mode of wishing you could morph into a cat with clothes. You would if you had. "Do anything to him you will feel my wrath."

"Whoa... what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Auria said in a agitated tone.

"None of your buisness. Let go of him. Torn sent us! To help you"

She let go of Jak. You saw her for the first time. She had tattoos on her face. She wore skimpy clothes. She had something like a bra. And she had short, shorts. Her belly stuck out her top. It never had a chance to be under her shirt. "I don't need any help!" she seemed stuck up to you. At first time you set eyes on her you disliked her.

"What is that?" Jak asked pointing to the pillar.

" it's the seal of the house of Mar. The Baron has been send us on suicide missions to find, artifacts of the time of his rule "

"Come on Jak! We're out of here!" you said turning away from her. "Huh...what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to get back to the underground!" you said. "Your with the underground? Now that I know your on my side, can you tell me what you are?"

"Your not on my side! And like I told you none of your buisness. Please I want to go back to Torn!"

"You like Torn, don't you" the woman said with a smirk. You ignored her. 'He likes me. I like him as a friend!" you said calmly. At this she looked dismayed.

"See I kept a straight face, you were wrong!" you were ready to maul her down in tiger form! "Your pushing your luck, with my tolerances!!" you almost yell.

"Hold on Maia, and you! Be nice.."

"Cat fight time!!" Dax yelled as you leaped at her. Your skin colored with the orange and black. Your mouth became that of a cat's mouth. You were full cat before to hit her. It was a lot quicker then all the other times. "No!! Torn wants her safe." Jak yelled. You shot him a menacing glance he shut up. You turned your attention to the woman, "you...you will give me more respect from now on!" you made a low growl after you said that. She looked scared at this. She looked at you with new respect. "You are a good fighter. Well what i'v seen" she said. "The names Ashelin. And from what I heard your name is Maia, right?" Ashelin said. You hated her more then anything. But you could put up with her, you would have to, because she is a good friend of Torn. You pushed her down with your paw, as she tried to get up. "I'm not done with you! Rule one: you never make fun of my guy friends! Rule two: like I said earlier treat me with more respect! Rule three: never do anything like hit on Jak" you whispered the last part.

"Fine get your filthy paws off me!" Ashelin said pushing you off.

"What as that all about!?" Jak asked

"Girl stuff" you said, not taking your eyes off Ashelin for a minute. She walked over to her hell cat. Daxter made a move on her "hey, sugarplum, give me those digits so I can ring you up!" Dax flew across the small clearing. You caught him in mid air. Auria was on your back, she help Dax onto you back. "Thanks. Hey Auria!" Dax said. Your eyes met with Jak's. Ashelin took off with the hell cat. "Well. hey she dropped this" you picked up a small thing. Jak took it from your mouth. It was the Bazar security pass. It looked old. "Well lets go see what's in the bazar. But first turn around, I want to get clothes on" Jak turned around respecting your wish. But Dax was less respectful. He watched until Jak saw the he didn't have his back turned. You had regained your human form, and got your clothes back on. You walked over to Jak and Dax. With Auria on his shoulder. Your ears picked in a worried gesture, "are you ok? It's Ashelin isn't it!" you scowled, he looked worried himself "lets get you back to Torn." you and Jak and the Ottsels walked beck to Haven.

"How did you do?" Torn asked

"Fine. But you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah there's a valve in the bathroom." now turning to Jak. "Did you find her? And is she safe?"

Jak nodded. You ignored them all, even Auria. "Are you, ok? I know we ask that a lot. But we all care about you. And we know you care about us" Auria's words cut a nerve, you exploded. "I want to protect Jak, and then Ashelin comes along. I tell you she's TROUBLE" you clammed down. Auria looked shocked by your out burst. "I didn't like her either. She seemed princess like. Like she gets everything she want when she wants it." Auria had a point, she did seem that way. You didn't see the future, but some times you could sense what will happen. You could see Ashlin was going to do something to Jak, taking him away from you. You walked out from the underground. You needed to get fresh air. You walked along not really doing anything. You heard a voice you never wanted to hear again. "Well if it isn't Dark Eco freak's girl friend" it was Errol. It's tattooed face looked worse then ever. "Mind your own business tattoo face" you kept walking. Errol never liked being ignored. He followed you. He grabbed your arm. "Listen good and hard. You and your underground friends will die if I find them. Take me to them. And I'll spear your little Jak, and maybe that rat of his!" you looked at him. "You know. Your really bad as getting someone to do something for you. I will never take you to my friends, and if I have to I will never go back. The underground will never be touched by your scum boots. And your bad breath!" you never really acted this way, it was more for under cover work. Errol went bright red with anger. He let go of your arm, he pulled out his gun (I don't know what gun he has. Email me if you know...I don't know if they ever say in the game) he pointed it at you. You stood calm. "I'd rather die here and now then you kill my friends in front of me" you said still calm. His hand shook. You closed your eyes thinking. The bullet hit you in the ribs. You felt the pain, you didn't show, or say anything. You would never give Errol the pleaser of seeing you in pain. "Ha. Now maybe you will tell me where your little friends are. " he was wild on getting this from you. You fought off the pain and said " I said never. I mean never! Not even through millions of Eco experiments." you moved to a wall to support your weight. You were loosing blood. "Now leave me alone. I never did anything to you, why did you shoot me?" you were seeing things blurred. "You took the Dark Eco freak with you, I got in big trouble when they found out that I could not stop you, nor could I get you back" there was a edge in his voice. You could tell he was close shoot you again. You could start to walk away. But he seemed to be at the boiling point. You slump to the ground, this was happening a lot to you now. "You probable have seceded killing me. You should be happy I don't want kill you. Because if I was, you would be dead right now" he found this weird. "And why are you not going to kill me? And should I put you out of your misery?" he asked. You looked blankly. "I just don't care. All I cared for is gone" you had trouble not crying.

"Well since you will die in a minute, why not tell me why?" he was doing something you never heard from Errol. But then again you would be out of his hair. "I was very protective of Jak, then this flossy comes along, and my father had gone. My world is gone before is really started" you cringed the pain shot through you. "Well I have one last wish...come closer...closer.." you were getting him closer and closer. Till he was less then a hands reach away. "Eat this!" you put all your strength into one slash. His old marks you gave him light up in a crimson line, his blood was rich red. He shrieked. You pulled your self up, and ran. You griped your side, the thump, thump of your running edged the pain into your side more and more. You would never go back to the underground as long and Errol could follow your blood. You turned up and ally way. You collasped in the ally, you breathed hard, your tail twitched you found you were very tired. You lay down and passed out.

You had a dream. You were with Jak and Daxter, Auria was on your shoulder. You had gone to Torn and had gotten a mission, to kill Baron Praxis. It was going to be tough. You had going into the body of the Lion. You roared at Errol, you smelled his urine. You laughed to your self. You and Jak had Praxis's back against a wall. Jak pulled out a gun and pointed it to him. "Any last words?" you asked cooly. A form jumped in front of you. "Get out of here! Or I'll kill you my self!" it was Ashelin her face contorted with hatred. She was the Baron's daughter!

you woke up with your arms covered in blood, you felt pail, and sick. What about Auria, and Jak. There most likely worried sick about me. You thought. You had a horribly painful headache. "Are you ok miss?" a voice asked. You looked to see an old woman, her ears were short and withered. "I don't think so. What are you doing here?" you asked. She laughed. "I like to walk at night, and I saw your blood. I thought you might need some help" she voice was soft and smooth. You looked up to see a starry night. "Can you help me up!" you asked. She looked frail and weak. But she was nothing like that. You held your side. "come home with me I'll help you bandage that nasty wound up." you smiled but refused you had to get back to Jak and Torn. You thanked the old woman, and limped away. You checked to see if any of Errol's goons were following. You were close to fainting again when you got to the underground, the door opened, and you stumbled down the stairs. Torn was looked at some maps, looked intently at the map of the slums. "Torn were is Auria?" you asked. He looked up surprised, "Maia where have you...what happened?!" he had seen your wound. "Errol, he found me, then shot me." Torn ran over to see the wound. He took a jar off out of the counters. "Lay down and roll up your shirt. I don't care if you think I'm a pervert, I just want you safe." you fell quite hard on the bed in the coroner. You rolled up your shirt before it exposed your breasts. Your wound was getting infected, it had some puss, and was turning blue and purple. Torn found a cloth and dropped a bit of the liquid in it. "This might sting a bit. And tell me what Errol did" his voice was calm and soothing. You told him about your encounter with Errol. He frowned when you finshed. "And you didn't tell him where we are?!" he said urgently. You looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "After all I've done, you think I could just tell him?" he sighed. "Let me go call Jak."

An hour later Jak came in with Dax and Auria with him. Auria ran over to you and rubbed you chin with her head. Dax did much the same. "Are you ok?" Jak asked. You forced a smile. "Errol couldn't take me in my sleep...ok so he could hurt me. But not kill me!" he gave you that are you sure look. You settled down. "I'm sorry Auria, you and Jak were worried sick." you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

(Jak's POV)

Maia fell asleep on the bad in the corner. Auria curled up with Dax next to Maia. "What are we going to do with Maia. She gets hurt every time she go's out?"

Torn looked at you. "She needs training, and she needs less enemies" he scowled. "And where the hell is Sig?!"

Tess came in soon after that. She saw Maia on the Bed and asked "what happened now?"

"Errol. That's what happened. When we were in prison, he always did things to her. He hated her every bone." you said. You were all talking in low whispers. "We had the idea that two months off would help her." Tess looked far off. "I heard that Sig went back to the Wastelands!"

"When she gets better we could look for him."

"What ever happened to Krew?"

"He got killed by the Baron. Good radiance!"

"There is a girl that's looking for a team for her racing team. You can fine her at the stadium" Torn was giving you another mission. "I'll wait for Maia to get better."

(Maia's POV)

you heard sound out side the room. You pushed off the covers, that held you down.

"Good, your up. We have a mission for you. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Just need a little food and I could take almost anything" you replied. You felt much better. And looked a whole lot better too. Torn cooked some tubers with a steak. It was tasty. "Thanks. I didn't know you cooked!?" you said with your mouth full. "Well, if you live alone and fighting a war, you learn to cook" he said solemnly. "Why have you not found any one to be your mate. If you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all. I was a krimzon guard once, I was working so much that I never really had time to get to know any women. And now I'm too busy." he looked really sad, it was one of the things you never really thought of. You might have to get a mate some time in the future! You looked down. "I'm sorry. Why don't you take a mouth of two off?"

"I can't do that to Tess, Jak and you! The shadow wants to see Jak and the Rat later, anyway Jak's waiting outside for you." you ate the rest of the food Torn had made for you. You said goodbye to Tess and Torn as you left. "Hey what's up?" you ask as Jak comes into veiw. "You feeling better I hope. Dax, Maia's back." Jak called out. Daxter jumped up from the Zoomer Jak had been leaning on. "Hey. Auria look," Auria popped up next to Dax. "Wanna go I want to race."

you made it in into the stadium with three seconds left to spear. "Wow can we do that again?" Auria asked. You and Jak had switched driving every so often, and as a result had three seconds left.

You and Jak (and the Ottsels) followed the small pathway to the garage. One of the doors was open. It's doors hung up. "Hello, did you need race car drivers?"

There was a curtain in the far side. There was a silhouette beyond the curtains. "Ah no not really. I say that if you worked for Krew your not the charm of the world" a voice said behind the curtains. "You don't like us very much, do you"

"If you work for krew, what's not to like"

"Krew is dead. We don't work for him anymore" you said adding to Jak's statement. The silhouette moved out from the other thing behind the certain, her shadow looked shocked. "Good radiance!"

"You said exactly what Tess said" you said laughing. "You know Tess?"

"Yup..we know Tess, Torn. But we also know to many jerks too"

"Dido. There's this creepy guy that always is hitting on me" she shivered. "Sounds like a real jerk. Do we know him?" adds really good. You thought. "Errol" you jumped a foot in the air." E...R...R...O...L." you choked. Jak hit your back, "you know Errol?"

"Yeah. He creeps me out."

"He tortured me for two years" you gasped for air.

She stoped working. And was silent. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. What's in the past is done, the future is what to worry about" you said. Your father had told you that many times before. "You sound like my father" she said thoughtfully. "Can we race now!?" Auria said. You scolded her. "There are two jet boards, out in the stadium. Get lots of points and maybe I'll consider you for my team!" she sat on the railing of the machine. You saw out of the coroner of your eye, Jak's jaw dropped. Daxter looked disgusted. There was a small twitch above his mouth. "Come on lover boy" you whispered. He didn't move. You grabbed his collar of his shirt. "I said come on!" your eyes turned light purple. But you didn't change shape. Just your eyes. "Sorry. Anyway Jet boards, wow. Let's go" you and Jak went over to the stadium. It had a invisible barrier. There was a walkway and you guys followed it. There were two beams of light on two jet boards. One was green with yellow on the top, and brown on the bottom, it also had copper riming. it's exhaust was blue. the other was gold rimed with orange and black on the top, but on the bottom. Was a rich purple, more blue. It was beautiful. Jak moved over to the Gold rimed one. And picked it up. "Here this one looks more like it was made for you!." you jumped onto it. It had foot rests on the top. And even more amazing was it was in the shape of your feet! It rose into the air, about a foot in the air. The exhaust was gold. It was the prefect for you. "How's yours??" you asked, testing out your board. You made a three sixty. Auria was on the floor of the board by your feet. "Woowoo this is great" she said. She was a very odd Ottsel indeed. " mine is great, how about your's?"

"Fine. But the weird thing is it seems to have been made just for me?!" you were puzzled indeed, she must have known we would come here. You thought. You and Jak moved out to test them out. Auria and Dax were on the floor of the board, near your feet, Auria was on yours and Dax of course was on Jak's. a floating radio came up. "Here are some moves that can get you many points. First jump." you and Jak jumped. "Good, then grind" there was a old looking railing. You hopped on after Jak. "Great. Now how about, flips, three sixties, and other cool moves." Jak had a little trouble with the jump and flip. But you nailed them down pretty quick. "Great work. Are you ready for the stadium?"

"You bet."

"Yup."

You saw a platform lower. You signaled to Jak. You and he, went down to the huge room for jet boards. "Wow" you both said unison. It was a large pit...not giant pit. It had railings, slops, hoops. It was a jet boarder's heaven. You two wound your way over to the beam of light. " you have to get eight thousand points. Get ready...go!" you and Jak went different ways. You went left, and he went right. "See you soon!" you flipped twice that got you fifteen hundred. "Do that jump and flip!" Auria yelled. You did just that. The points you got made you fall off your jet board. You fell only a few feet, but you landed on your butt. "Oww, Auria are you ok?" you asked. You looked over the railing you had falling off, to see Auria using the jet board!

You got back on the board, and took off. Your butt was a bit sore, you had gotten eight thousand points, you had two extra though. You met up with Jak, and Dax. "How did you two do?"

"Not bad but, we're missing two points."

"I just happen to have two to spear, here!"

"Thanks. Lets get back to the girl"

Jak put back the jet boards, and you kept walking, you felt like a zombie,

you were tired when you got back to the girl, you climed up on one of the platforms she must have used to work under the zoomer's she made. You could hear what Jak was saying, but heard another voice, cold and cocky. You opened a eye to see Errol with his scars you had given him. "What are you doing here Eco freak!?" he couldn't see you, but you saw him. "Who gave you those's scars Errol??" Dax asked mockingly. "That Caty girl friend of your's."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his girl "friend" there's a different, you slug bucket!" Errol jumped about a foot. He whipped around to see you, but failed. You were in the shadows. There for he couldn't see you, but boy oh boy you could see him. "You can not see me there for I would not take out your gun, you could hit some one." you said in a cold voice. You beard your sharp canine teeth. "Fine, but next time we meet I will kill you!!"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

And he left. "So he really hates you, wow what did you ever do to him?"

" I really don't know. Maybe when I gave him the four first scars, then I gave him some new ones."

"Oh if you want you two can have the jet boards. Anyone how scars up Errol, is a friend of mine" the girl from behind the curtain said. "Thanks. But can you answer this. How did you make this board?"

"Well first off, which one do you have?"

"Dose that matter? I have the gold rimed, with orange and black"

"Torn asked me to make it for you. And your friend got my proto type"

"thanks we will see you soon"

"bye"

you felt somewhat weird, you had a jet board made for you, and weirdest of all was that Torn asked it made for you. " hello...I've been trying to talk to you" Auria said with obvious annoyance. "Sorry. What?"

"Don't you sorry me! Jak moved over there, and your going that way!"

"Oops, eh. But were is he now?"

"I don't see him. We're lost aren't we?"

"At lest Errol isn't around. Be thank full."

Just than you saw what made your heart and blood freeze.

"You don't have your little Dark Eco freak around to protect you!"

Errol had followed you, to a safe distance away from Jak and Dax.

"You must know I don't need Jak to kick your ass." you said it not to hurt Jak but to say you could take him on anytime. "Really, I see no armor, no guns, or weapons of any kind on you, what makes you think you could, as you call it 'kick my ass' you are just a little foolish girl, that also happenes to be a Dark Eco freak" he didn't even see you grow a mane your body elongate with liquid muscle, you never thought in a million years your cloths would melt into your fur! Your jet board did the same. You were the lion again, and you were a pissed off kitty, a pissed off big kitty. "Why don't you say that to my face" you said as you walked up to him and growled, and bared your teeth. "I think you should think twice before saying that I am a foolish girl. You Errol are a foolish boy. You made me this way, and now you hate me. You are the worst man I've ever seen, you make something then when it doesn't serve you purpose you throw it away. You may not be my creator, but you made me this way and now you hate me for what you made me into. You did the same with Jak. I don't hate you, but I sure as hell don't like you!" he was taken aback. His look was priceless. He put his gun away and grabbed your mane hugging you. "Hey...hey. What are you doing? uuggghh get off me!" you wiggled and squirmed. "Aaaa. Auria get Jak and Dax. Errol has lost what sanity he had left!" Errol hugged you breathing in your smell. "Errol if you don't get of me you will pay dearly!"

"I'm so sorry. Are you willing to forgive me?"

"First get off me!"

"I never meant to hurt you. It was all Praxis's idea. I liked you from the start!" he was doing something you never thought possible, he was crying.

"Hey...hey, are you crying? Get off me, you are a sick, very sick man!" you bit down on his shirt, and lifted him up off of you. " why are you sorry? And what were you doing hugging me. But most of all why did you shot me twice.?!" you set Errol down, but he ran up only to grab your mane again. "Praxis told me to kill you and Jak. But I told him I had already done it. But you had to have come in a took his staff. And an Ottsel kit. By the way how is it?"

"One, I took her, because he was not feeding them, the others had died. Two I was sent in the palace. And three LET GO OF ME!!" you roared. But Errol was unperturbed.

"Hey let her go!" Jak came into veiw. "Thank the Precursors, you're here" you let a sigh of relief.

"Jak, I'm sorry I ever hurt you, and Maia here." Jak looked wide eyed at you. "Please will you forgive me?"

"I told him to get off me. A little help here." Jak was giggling. "Hey, Maia you're the cat girl. You do something." Dax was laughing do hard he fell off Jak's shoulder guard. "I'm going to kill you Dax!" you picked Errol off you again, this time you started to resume human form. Jak looked worried. "I think I found out how to morph cloths." you said holding a paw out to stop Errol from getting to you. your jet board melted out of your fur. Your gold top came out of your skin, and your skirt melted out of muscle. "There, finally I have no fear of being nude!" Jak looked pleased. Dax regained his post on Jak's shoulder, wiping of some tears. Auria founded her way up your tall form to your shoulder. " now what to do with Errol?"

"Can I join the Underground?" he asked hopefuly. You leaned over to Jak, so only he could hear. "It could be a trap! But Torn could give missions to him through way of a communicator? What do you think?" you weren't much in the mood to give orders. "I can still see the possibility of him using this as a way to stop the Underground!" you were sure he would do that.

"Here you call Torn, he likes you better then me, or Dax." you took the communicator from Jak. And pushed the Underground's code. "Hello... that was kinda stupid. Torn, it's Maia."

Torn's rough voice replied. "Maia, what are you calling for?"

"Oh hang on. Sorry I had an idea. I'm coming back, sorry to waste your time!" you didn't really want Errol to hear this. You hung up the device, and give it back to Jak. " Errol do you have a communicator number I could call you with, I have to talk to the head of the Underground!"

Errol gave you his number, and you said you would call him soon.

You walked half way back to the Underground, you and Jak didn't feel like stealing...I mean borrowing a Zoomer. You just talked. You even stoped at a small bar, in the bazaar. It had nice food, you got mashed roots and yakow sirloin. Jak got much the same but got fruit instead of roots. You shared it with Dax, Auria and Jak. You payed and kept going, there was a small stall, it had jewelry, rings, and swords made of Precursors metal. They made personal designs on the swords, to fit you liking. "You could use your own hand held weapon, here let me buy you a nice sword" it was Jak's turn to grab your arm, and hull you to the stall. "Hello what can I do for you today?" the sales person asked eyeing you. "We have swords, rings, and other jewelry"

"One sword, can she test them out, to see what length she needs?"

"She.. Ha.. Don't make me laugh. Woman don't use swords, it's a mans job to protect the women" so you finally meet a sexist pig. "Do you know Errol?"

"He buys his guns from me. Why young lady?"

"Did you see those scars?"

"I was wondering why, and or what gave him those"

"I did it to him!"

"But it must have been your boy friend there who did it!"

"Fine, I'm now his girlfriend. Everyone says "who your boy friend" now there right" your sudden outburst, was shocking. You looped your arm through Jak's arm. "Just let me try the god damn swords!" your eyes turned black. "You best do it"

you had gotten the longest sword he had. It was four feet long, and had dragons carved into the metal. It took half an hour to calm down and try out the swords, and have the design in it. It's sheath was also made of precursor metal. The best thing about precursor metal was it couldn't brake, Melt or be damaged in any way, the swords smith was skilled, and he could get the pattern in it, he took a very hot chisel and acid, and worked on it. The sword hung off your back, next to your jet board. You had a small backpack that your jet board could attach, then your sword connected to your backpack off to the side so you could get your jet board easily without trouble from your sword.

You walked all the way back to the underground. Torn wasn't there which surprised you. Tess was there however. "Hey. Tess where is Torn?"

"He had to go shopping" she smiled.

You took a nap, a cat nap, to pass the time till Torn came back . Jak also took one. Dax and Auria talked to Tess. Your tail twitched hitting the bunk bed. You thought about that old man, with the little boy. He was so cute! You got up, quietly walking to the door, it slid open, the air was fresh and sweet. You looked around. There was a Zoomer, "well it is here, and I'm here" you gave a small smile. Getting on it you thought how would you find the old man? You zoomed over to the port. The water was dark and murky. "Ugh it looks nasty." you didn't keep your eyes on the air. You stoped at stomach lunching halt. You drifted in and out of consciousness, you vaguely remembered hitting the nasty cold water.

You awoke to see a tattooed face, looking down from above the water, he looked extremly pale, making his tattoos look darker then they would have been. you were under the nasty water, a few feet under, you couldn't move your legs, arms, or tail. You drifted down and down. You heard a splash, and the tattoo face dove under to get you. Your mind was slowing down from lack of air, you felt light headed, you couldn't put two and two together. A hand grabbed you around the waist. The air was just a thought, it didn't worry you, you felt calm.

"Maia...Maia!!" that voice was pounding into your skull. "Knock it off, I'm trying to sleep!" you hit the tattoos face. "Maia...GET UP NOW!!" that really woke you up. You looked into Torn's face. You were in his lap, he was in a one person Zoomer, so there was no where else he could put you, but you thought he liked having you so close. "Torn?!. You hit me! Errol never could kill me!, Praxis's couldn't catch me!. But you, you almost killed me, I'm a amazed!" he gave you a wry smile. And laughed. " you know. I think you just weren't looking where you were going!" it was your turn to laugh, "I just your right. Brrrr. I'm cold" you said as you realized you were freezing. Torn didn't have anything to give you, but you rapped your arms around him. You kept him warm, and he kept you warm. You stayed that way for a long time. Maybe hours. You doubted it was hours, but it was a long time. "What were you doing here by the way?!" you asked

"I was just..um...well...uh." he held his head. "I was looking for your father, and I found him!" he seemed sad. "And why are you sad? I thought you didn't show emotions. What happened to the cold as precursor metal, Torn I knew?" you tilted his head up, so he was looking right into your eyes. "Come on, lets get going" Torn looked upset. You climed in the back of the Zoomer. And held tightly to Torn's chest.

You got off at the start of the slums. "Go on with out me. I'll meet you at the Underground, I have something I want to do." you walked calmly, under the starry night. You were still weird after the water thing. "Ugh, I don't like water!" you mutter. You pulled out the jet board, and hopping on you moved through the city faster. You found a small pond. There on the other side was the old man. "Hey..Kor. Is that right. Kor." you called after him. He stop and looked over his shoulder. "Yes it is, what do you want with an old man like me?" he asked. Then you remembered, you were a tiger the last, or first time you saw him, and in turn he saw you. "You might not remember me.."

"I remember nothing of a girl like you!"

"when we meet. I was a tiger" your eyes saw the shock on his face.

"That is something I have never seen, a tiger turn into a girl! Why did you come looking for me?"

"Do you still take care of the kid?"

"Yes. Why" he asked

"Can I take him off your hands for a while?"

"Why would you want a small boy, when you yourself are doing things that make you unable to care for a young boy?"

"Can I have him for a few days?!" you wanted that boy badly. "It will have some getting use to! But come with me, we get him together" the old man started to walk away, you followed him down to the base of the palace, it was taller then anything you had ever seen. "Here through this." he opened a side wall, off in the bazaar. You had gone around the palace to the bazaar. It led into a small den, there was a table. And three chairs. There was also a small bunk bed. On the bed was a little boy. maybe five, or not even that. He was the cutest kid on the planet as far as you were concerned. "Hello. What's your name?" he didn't answer. It struck you as odd that he didn't talk. "Would you like to come with me?" he nodded, he trotted over to you. In the corner of the small house, was a dog like form. "He has a crocadog. Can you take him too?" he asked almost hopeful. You pitted him. "Crocadog? It is friendly?" to answer the crocadog came up and licked you. "Aren't you sweet, you wouldn't bite any of my friends would you?" he had fur that was green and spines on his back. His teeth were something you didn't want to mess with. He was looking at you, tongue lolling out. "Thanks, I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to him!"

You picked him up, but on second thought put him down. "Hang on I have a better idea" at you said that you were get more cattish, your tail lost it's gold splat, turning black, your head bulged out, growing black fur as it went. Your cloths melted into your growing fur. Your sword and jet board did the same. You were a black Panther. "Get on. Thanks Kor"

the kid scrabble up onto your back, you had a small tuft of fur on the nape of your neck. He held on with that. The crocadog stared at you. "Hey it's me. You too get on!" you helped the crocadog up, it seemed to like you even you were a cat! "Ready?" you bounded out open door, "see you later." you were all half way to the Underground before you slowed " how are you doing back there?" you knew he couldn't answer, but you could tell he was still holding on, and the crocadog was on as well. "Here we are. You will be staying with me most of the time. I would stay away from Torn, till he warms up to you, and your bed with the bed I use, you don't mind do you?" he shook his little adorable head. "Come on in, welcome to your new home, for now!" you were human by the time you saw Torn sitting on a bed, and Jak pacing. " are you still worried about what happened, Torn" he looked up surprised. "No! Who is that." he hadn't seen him yet. "Torn be nice. After what happened I would at lest ask this of you" you smiled. "He's the kid, the heir to throne! How did you find him!" Torn was hyper, almost bouncing off the walls. "This is the kid we ran into when we got out of prison, right, Maia!" Jak asked eyeing the kid. You could only smell Jak and Torn in the room, and the crocadog. But the kid had no smell, he smell like Jak! You couldn't think why. Torn went over and picked him up. "I didn't think you were good with kids!?" you gave him a small smile, he looked past you. "Well I had a sitter." his voice was sullen. "Did what happened to her, have to do with Errol, Praxis, or the Krimzon guards?" you counted them of on your fingers. "All of it." that surprised you. "I'm sorry. Aw look he's asleep in your arms. They do look cozy" you looked off into the distance, dreaming. "Are you ok Maia? Did you say that Torn's arms looked cozy?" Jak was gagging. "Hey, some day when you get in a romantic relationship you will think the same!" you slapped your hand to your mouth. Eyes wide. "I didn't mean it that way!" Torn, and Jak were looking at you with their jaws open. Your ears were flat. Your tail was swishing violently. You ran out of the place. You felt like you said something you shouldn't have. You walked to the end of the dead end. And slumped down holding your head with your hands. The crocadog followed you, you petted it. "I said something I shouldn't have, now they must think I'm nuts. Torn is twenty eight!. But I like him. And Jak's seventeen!, and I like him. And Errol likes me! What do I do?" as if to answer, the Crocadog looked up. You followed it's gaze. Torn hunkered down next to you. "Are you here to make fun of me?"

"Of course not. You and I have a mission. Come on!" he held out his hand. You took it. He was a lot stronger than you thought! "Jak's not coming?! You don't usually go on missions your self?"

"Ha. But there's a difference. I have you!"

"But the boy! I told Kor I would look after him!" now you were getting upset. You pulled your hand out of his. "You never did that to me before! Who are you. Crocadog, sick him." it leaped at Torn. And bit down on his leg. "You annoying little girl. You didn't know better to stay with your father. You will pay, you will burn in the fires of creation" the fake Torn ran off, with the crocadog nipping at his heels. "Come back" you whistled. He came trotting back with a strip of clothe. It had smiley faces and hearts. "Nice. You go dog!" you gave him a big hug. "That was no Torn I know, you don't have a name do you. I know I'll name you Ziv." his tongue hanging out. And his tail was wagging.

"Where have you been?!" Torn was ranting off on something, You didn't understand. "Torn I was in trouble!" you had to raise your voice a bit. "What do you mean?!" he was beyond yelling. He was scramming. You grabbed his arm. And took him outside. "I saw a Torn..."

"Yeah. I'm right here!"

"No! Someone else! He said we had a mission together!"

"But I rarely ever go on missions!"

"That's how I knew it wasn't you!"

"Clever. Ok. I'm calm, calm. But you and I have to go on a mission, together"

"how old am I,"

"seventeen, and a half."

"What's my last name?"

"Goldfeather"

"what's my favorite cat body?"

"Tiger, and lion"

"and what did I say to you when you said to change back, from the tabby cat?"

"You said ' you pervert, you have to get out before I change back' if I'm not mistaken"

"ok you're my Torn. But what about the kid?"

"Jak will look after him. I told him not to leave the underground!"

"Ok. Lets get a Zoomer"

"but what was that all for?"

"So I would know it was you, and not that other guy" you found a used zoomer, out side a small shop. Lucky it was two person one, you liked being with Torn like that, but after that weird thing with a fake Torn, you were a bit shy. Torn drove. "What's the matter. I know you pretty well. Something's bugging you!" he was right he knew you well. " why is everyone out to get me?"

"That my friend is something I can't answer"

"big help you are" you gave him a wide smile. He look into the industry part of the city. "There, in the precursor city. We have spotted a large band of Metal Heads moving into it. You can guess what comes next." he throw a gun mod to you. It was a Vulcan fury. You put in on your morph gun. It snapped into place. You had full ammo. "Thanks." you were grinning evily. "Lets get this party started!"

you were in the precursors lost city. It was a grand sight. It was like a temple, well it was. There was lush green grass, soft under paw. The trees were heathy. And birds sang. Butterflies fitted around looking for nectar. It was a peaceful place. You saw a shimmer, more like a ripple. "Torn look out" you lunged toward him. Knocking him to the ground, there was a flash of red light. Your shoulder was raw. A Metal Head had shot you with it's gun, or whatever it was. "See I told you everyone is out to get me!" you forced a laugh. You fought off the pain in your right shoulder. Struggling to move your arm to your sword, Jak had given you. You unsheathed the sword, it had been named, Metal Dragon. It was quite properly named, you would kill any Metal Heads that came to hassle you! There were more coming now. You had gotten out of practice with fighting, while you were human. You yelled out as you ran to the closest Metal scum, you slashed it in half, jumped off of that one into another. Torn watched still on the ground, eyes wide. You kept slashing, there were ten gem skull lying on the ground, you breathed hard. Your arm hurt like hell. "Hey..Torn are you ok?" you asked once you got your wind back. "Yeah but your not. Sit down and let me see it!" you stood, not making any move to do as he said. "SIT NOW!" it always freaked you out when he yelled. You sat quickly. "I'm sorry, that other Torn freaked me out, here" you opened your sleeve, or what was left of it. Torn looked at it, frowning. "This is bad, it has poison you, luckily you don't have it too deep. This will get worse over time, you need to see the soothsayer again!" that was not 'why don't you go to her' no it was 'get your butt there, or I will kill you myself if you don't'. "yes Torn. Come on lets go!" you weren't happy about this. Your shoulder stung with a horrible pain. You let out a groan. "Torn, ugh, this is very painful, ugh, I'll bite your bottom"

"I'll bite your bottom? Maia!" you felt dizzy, and fainted.

(Torn's POV )

"I'll bite your bottom? Maia!" you saw her faint in front of you. You couldn't get to in time. You weren't surprised, the poison was also a hallucinating poison. You carried Maia to the Zoomer out side the city. You knew she wouldn't die any time soon. You pasted the palace, and the port. You had to get Maia to the soothsayer, Onin.

(Jak's POV)

Maia and Torn had gone out on a mission, and had left you, Dax and Auria in charge of the kid. He was a cute kid, nice and funny. You liked having him around. the crocadog was at your feet wanting to be petted. "Hi there, doggy, doggy" Dax said as he was moving to get to you. Grrrr was the dogs reply. "Aaa. Down dog, down dog. Good boy." you were worried, about Maia, she did have some strange curse, she almost always got hurt, and or almost killed. "Hey. Dax, come here." no one knew the kid's name. But you had a feeling he did have a name. He was sleeping on the bed Maia used when she was tired. Dax was playing with Auria. Auria liked the crocadog, and in turn he liked her. But Dax, you could see why he didn't like him. "Don't bug him, he might chomp off your head!" you said mockingly. You felt a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. "Auria. How much you wanna bet the Maia will come back here with out a scratch on her?" Dax asked. Auria pushed him of the bed they had claimed. Auria lept across the gap, to you. She climed on your shoulder. "Your worried, aren't you?" she rubbed her head on your cheek. "Yeah. I really care about her. She's given up so much to help me! Why did she help me? What did I ever do to deserve someone like her, to come into my life?" you blabbed off like that for a minute or so. Auria listened calmly, and quietly. When you finished, her dark gold eyes looked into your blue eyes. "She also, cares about you alot. She did something that might have been the worse move in her life, but she met you, and she made the decision to help you, and she thinks it's best move in her life. She has been cursed, and also blessed. Even if it was the worst move, she's happy with you, fighting along side you, Torn and Tess. She missies her father, but she's looking on the brighter side of life now. Your lucky to have her, even have almost been killed she still is happy and still makes jokes and looks all the happier!" it was a long speech.

"So, she's happy she met me?"

"After what I said I would think you got the point!"

"I got it and understood it, but I still don't know, does she enjoy this life. Fighting Metal Heads. Errol, and Praxis?"

"If you weren't doing it with her, she would still have had a boring life." you fought the urge to kill your self. You had ruined her life! But she could had never seen you and helped you escape prison. She could have never helped you talk! She could have never been cursed, and live a happy heathy life. All you could think of was what if's. you felt sick, sick that she did all this because of you! And she almost got kill more then once. "Auria, when we found you, you know what Maia said?"

"No what?"

"Can we take care of them. It was one of the best things she did. You're a good friend, and I think she's glad she has you" you were really glad you could talk to her.

"Really? I'm glad I have her, she's been very good to me. I love her with all my heart." you were feeling better, now it's was turning into small talk. "You had four brother, and sisters. I never really wanted to tell you this, but as you can see you were the only one that was alive." you felt horrible telling her this. "and when Maia held you, looking into your eyes she said 'when she's older...better keep..her away from Dax' quite funny really. Dax can be such a womanizer sometimes, but he never did anything to you." you were sitting on one bed, with your arms propping you up, and one foot on the bed. "I knew that I had brothers and sisters. And Dax is more like an uncle, or godfather to me then anything." she was on your lap lying on your leg, like a hammock, just not in the air. "I think you and Maia would be a great couple!" Auria said with upmost honesty. "You could be the best Metal Head slayers." Her eyes closed. "Night"

"Night." she was asleep on your leg with in minutes. Her dark red, orange and gold fur was very soft to the touch, Maia brushed her fur every day, and if Maia didn't get back by tomorrow, you would have to brush her. You liked the idea. You never brushed Daxter's fur. He did it himself. You fell asleep after some time...

(Torn's POV)

the soothsayer tent was open, at this time of night, luckily. You picked Maia's unconscious body up from the Zoomer, in your arms. She squirmed and wiggled in pain. "Shhh. Maia it's ok you will be better soon" you said to her. Onin was sitting in the middle of the small tent. Pecker was standing on Onin's hat. It looked like a lily pad upside down. Pecker seeing you flew over to you, "What are you doing here. And what happened to her?"

"She needs help."

(Onin's POV)

the weird girl named Maia needed help again. Metal Heads, they are trying to kill this girl, and to stop Jak from Loving her, if they fall in love, the Metal Heads will be defeated Pecker said this for you. You couldn't see but you knew how to use the 'inner sight' the look on Torn's face was pure shock and sadness. you can love her for a time, but she will have to make the painful decision, she can only chose one to love. You or Jak your words cut a hot line through Torn's heart. Pecker was also shocked. don't looked so surprised Pecker Pecker didn't repeat that. Torn you have done very well, you are brave, strong, and smart. It will be hard for Maia to chose. She loves both of you dearly. And by this destiny, she might be killed by the pressure. Be sure to honor her choice you said. It was not right to tell Torn about this. But he had to know.

You told Pecker to get a small vile, it contained a poison that killed the Metal Heads poison, it was not harmful to humans. But you could have side effects. It was a blue potion. It was also strength regenerator, good for two things!. Pecker, tell Torn to open her mouth

your hands light up with blue Eco. Torn did as you told, her mouth was open, and you made a gesture. The vile floated into the air, tipping over at the lips of Maia. It will be a day or two for her to awake

(Maia's POV)

"What the hell happened?" you asked. Getting up. "I can take any Metal Heads. Let me at em!!" you roared. Torn jerked awake, "Maia. Onin told me you would be out for a day or two, and your awake the first day? How?" his guff voice was puzzled. "I can take them all on... Oh what exactly happened?"

"Well, long story. Come on we have to talk to Onin. And get back to the Underground." Torn said. You had I felling you were in trouble! "Torn are you ok?"

"No! I'm not"

"wanna talk about it?"

"NO!!"

"Ugh. Sorry, your grouchy!"

"Yeah, you would be too, if you knew!"

"What did I do?"

"You have no idea"

"are you angry at me for saving you. Becuase I could have not done it. But that's what FRIENDS ARE FOR, HELPING THEM!!" you yelled.

"You have nerve. You will never know what this about!"

"Well I'm sorry I will never know! I wanted to help! But I'm going back to the Underground and getting the kid, and leaving the underground, Jak can come too. But I loved you!" you walk out of Onin's hut. Torn was just standing there. But then ran after you. "Maia wait. We need you, and I don't want to lose you!" Torn grabbed you arm, spinning you around to face him, he was about to kiss you!. Like lighting you hit him with the bone in your tail. "Ugh. What was that for. I thought you loved me?"

"Oh don't sound pathetic. It's not a good look for you! I'm going with Jak and the Kid NOW" Torn look really unhappy, that you would talk to him like that. "Your not the Maia I knew. What happened to her?"

"She died"

"what?! What did you do to her?!"

"I killed her"

"This is getting nowhere"

" you got that right Torny"

"don't Call me Torny"

"ok Torny"

with that you walked away from Torny.

(Torn's POV)

Maia had acted really weirdly. She was like a weird person. You walked back into the hut. "Onin says that you should see Maia!" Pecker said in a loud annoying voice. "I already did"

"Onin says: no you didn't! Come look for our self"

you followed Pecker. Over to where Maia had been sleeping. There was another form on the other side of the bed. It was weird she didn't have ears or a tail. Her hair was gold and her face was soft and sweet. She moved, sitting up, "Torn. Help me, I'm scared!" she looked it too. Her eyes were the brightest of golds. But with out the slits. You sat next to her. Stroking her hair. "Don't worry." Onin must know something. "Onin what happened to Maia, there two of them!"

(Onin's POV)

Torn was asking you what happened. she must have wanted you, and Jak. And the potion I gave her, it allowed her to split herself, the one you saw was mean Maia. And this one it nice Maia.

(Pecker's POV)

you told Torn what Onin had said, "please woman, you know it hurts my lips what you give a long speech!" you thought it weird that she could split her self into two!

(Nice Maia's POV)

Torn was stroking your hair. It felt good. You were shaking, you were really scared of Pecker. You knew him. But now he was scarey. They were talking about you and your other self, you didn't understand? You were right here! "Torn. Please tell me what's going on?!"

"We have to go to the underground. We might lose Jak, and I don 't want to lose you!" you blushed horribly. You were still shaking when Torn picked you up and carried you to a Zoomer.

(Mean Maia's POV)

you back to the door of the underground. "Get Jak and the kid! Anything else?" you were mad at Torn! He tried to Kiss you! The nerve, but you showed him. "Maia! Your back! Where's Torn?" Jak said. He was brushing Auria's fur. "Let's see...I'm mad as hell at Torn...and I'm leaving the underground. And then starting a newer and stronger resistence group!" you said then let out a growl. "What did he do?"

"He was piss at me for no reason that know of. Then I said I was going to get you and the kid. Then leave the underground. I started to walk away. And well he grabs me and tries to Kiss me!!"

"What, he did?"

"No!! He tried"

"oh..ah..sorry. The kids asleep. And you look deferent!"

You looked into a mirror. You did indeed looked deferent. Your gold eyes were now red. Your hair was red, dark red. Your fur was blood red. You had fangs for teeth. "Ugh...what happened to me!!" you shrieked holding your face! "Onin would know!!" you charged out of there so fast.

(Nice Maia's POV)

you and Torn were at the underground. Your eyes were wide with wonder. Jak was with Auria. She gleamed like. Something beautiful. "Maia now you look deferent again!" you looked in the mirror. Your hair looked as if it had been strung gold. Your eyes were the same. You didn't have your ears. You had ears just like Jak, Torn and all the other people you knew. You tail, and feet, were gone. You felt naked! "Ugh..what happened to me!!" you shrieked. Torn grabbed you and held you close. "Hey. Get off her!!" Jak yelled. "What?"

"You tried to kiss Maia!"

"This is important I don't have to justify myself. There are two Maia's!"

"What?"

"TWO"

"Aaa. Stop yelling!" you said crying. Hot tears stung your face.

"Maia. You never cry?" Daxter hopped into you shoulder. "Aaa, Dax get off me, your scaring me!"

"What's up with her?" he said with unmistakable shock.

"Look. Jak. This Maia, is sensitive, sweet, and caring. And easily scared. Now look she needs to be close to someone. And the other. She's a pistol. She's independent, strong...not that nice Maia isn't. She's mean, and she's nice Maia's demon side. This is what she would have looked like if her mother wasn't a demon!" Torn said. Your face was in the crack in Torn's arms hiding your face. "I'm not going to trust you, with this Maia. After what mean Maia said, you can't be trusted"

"Fine just be nice, and comforting."

"Torn...wait..here I want you to have this!" you gave him your dragon necklace.

"No you keep it. If your other Maia has the power to become a cat. And this makes a dragon out of you. You just might need it!" he kiss your forehead. Jak shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll see if I can't get your self's back together!" Torn said smiling. "See you later!" he said kindly.

"Jak!! I got a splinter!!" you ran up to Jak, crying again. "Maia...ouch that looks bad"

"Kiss and it will be better!" you asked

Jak looked taken aback. "Kiss it?"

"Yes" you sniffed

Jak gently took your hand with the really big splinter in and kissed it lightly. "Is it feeling any better?"

"Yes thank you. My mother did that to me when I got hurt" you walked off.

(Jak's POV)

this wasn't the Maia you had grown to love. She was like a small kid! Not that was a bad thing. Just weird. She had no evil in her, not a mean bone in her body. Sweet innocence, she was not the Maia you had fought side by side with. "Don't you remember the battles we had?" you asked

she cringed. "Yes and I never want to again!" this was a surprise. She remembers all of it, but she's not the same. She's the other side of Maia, she had all the fear of Maia, but you knew most of the other Maia.

(Mean Maia's POV)

you ran along the walk way above the ground. Your blood red tail flowed behind you, ears ahead of you. A Krimzon guard stop you "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here this is a restricted zone! Leave, or be killed" you looked at the guard with hungry eyes. You wanted his blood. "I like your outfit! Nice Red!" you said sweetly

"really. Yeah it's nice, it's quite comfy too!"

"Do you really want to die in that color?"

"Who said anything about being killed?"

"I did. So if I say so it will be!" you said as you jumped onto him. You bit into his trachea. The blood was warm and full of iron, and the sweetness, it was pure bliss. "Umm. A fresh kill!" you hum as you start with the meat. You ripped off the armor, exposing the flesh. His helmet was next, you needed to eat his eyes, it was not much in protein, but tasted really good. His eyes were a really nice gray, "too bad nice eyes, but he had to go." you continued eating your kill.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Errol came up, he was on patrol.

"Ugh..Maia is this your new hobby? What you killed a guard?? and eating him?!" he was gagging. "What never seen a hunter? And I killed him so go away, I'm eating MY kill. Get your own!" you growled. "No you can't kill a guard!"

"Yes I can, and I did. And you'll be next if you don't leave me alone!" he backed away, pulling out his gun. "Don't make me use this! I don't want to, but I will if I have too!" you looked at him with your blood stained face. Before he could shot, you pounced on top of him. You didn't kill him, just hurt him. "Let this be a lessen in not bothering a predator when it's eating it's kill!" you gave a low growl, bearing your sharp teeth. You went back to your kill.

(Torn's POV)

you heard a lot of noise. It was coming from Onin's hut. You caught a bit of it. "What do you mean I have to find my other, wimpy self? I like being like this. I don't have any fear. I have more strength. I can kill anything that get's in my way!" that must had been Mean Maia. You saw her run out of the hut, at top speed. She was running into the buisness section. You went into Onin's hut.

"And so your saying that to made Maia, Maia again you have to have both Maia's agree? That's not going to be easy." you said as Onin told you what you had to do.

(Mean Maia's POV)

you had eaten most of the guard. You ate his torso, arms and legs but didn't touch his abdomen. He was in his late twenties, and was in good shape. The heart didn't taste as good as you had hoped, but lots of iron. Errol was still on the floor, he was out cold, it bugged you having someone watching, even though he was out cold. You picked out the last of your kill and hulled away from preying eyes. You found a small private corner in between two columns. No one would see you eat the rest of YOUR kill, and try to intervene. This was the way mother nature intended you to be.

You had eaten the last of the guard. He was quite tasty! You cleaned your face, "now what, I'm full. But not satisfied!" you sang to your self. You thought you might want to see this other side of you. "It might be interesting? And then again it might not!" you slowly started back to the Underground. You heard shouts from behind you. "They must have found the scraps from my meal!" you laughed wickedly...

g


	3. Feeding the beasts

(Maia's POV)

Jak had come back from the mission, Daxter was really freaked out. "Lurkers, I thought that this was a new world, yet it had some of the things we have back at home!"

Torn was acting grumpy. "The shadow wants you to save the sacred sight. Then he wants to meet you." you had finished your period. and the boys didn't know. You had asked Tess not to tell them, and she kept her word. "Yes sir!" Daxter said mockingly. Torn growled. "And were is the sacred sight?" you asked curious

"Dead town"

"why should we go there?" Jak asked skeptically.

"And why do we get all the crappy mission?" Daxter asked getting right in Torn's face.

"'Cause..I ...Don't ...Like YOU" Torn said poking Dax off the table he was standing on. A thunk ensued. "That's fair" Dax said giving the thumbs up. "What do we expect to find and fight?" you asked. "Mead heads are the only ones found on radar, and the water is electric" Torn said as if it were a known fact. You let out a sigh. "Torn, what's wrong? Your acting annoyed," your tail moved wrapping around Torn's wrist. He looked at your tail, and brushed it off. "I just lost something important to me" he said sadly, "so we can go find it!"you said hopeful. Torn shook his tattooed face. "You can't help. She's too far gone, and she with a better person" he said heavily. "Well who is she?" you asked. "Maia, it's ok. Go on the mission, forget what you heard!"

(Third Person's POV)

Maia and Jak made their way out of the underground, Maia looked really worried, "poor Torn, he really loved her, who ever she is" she said, she was that kind of person that's heart burns for people who loved some one then can never be with them. She would never tell anyone that though. "How do we get to dead town?" Jak asked. "I think..." she was cut short by the communicator went off. "Jak...insolent girl. I have a new job for you. I have a priceless statue in the sewer. But it's guarded by turrets. Destroy them. Then guard three of my men to the statue, get the ruby key and the heart of Mar. And maybe I let you too look at my seal of Mar. 'Ay" the obese man said through the communicator. "Fine. Lets go Jak I want to kick some things butt!" Auria had stayed with Torn. So Maia was with Jak. On this one. It was hard to decide which mission was more important. "We go do Torn's first" Maia said she was sure if Torn wanted something done it was top priority. transportation was a little harder to get today. It was a Saturday, and lots of people were out and about. "This is proving to be a problem" Maia said muttering. "Ha,ah. You forgot didn't you?" Jak asked laughing despite himself. "I never forget anything!" she said defensively, Jak cocked an eyebrow. "Jet Boards" he said pulling out his. Maia sighed. And pulled out her's.

(Maia's POV)

the jet boards were a nice change. It had been sometime since you had used them. You zoomed through the city till you got to the gate that marked your entry to the Dead town. It was an eyrie place, it was filled with dark murky water. Torn had told you that it was electric, and it looked it too. There wasn't much land and what little there was was full of Metal Heads. The water was like tar, nasty and if you were unlucky you might be dug up in the far future. "This is really weird. I remember this place!" you said. A goober wattle by, paying no heed to you and Jak. Auria had stayed at the Underground, and for that you were thank full, you didn't feel like anything was wrong, but you didn't want to deal with her right now. She was a great friend but this whole life was getting on your nerves. "Really? When did you come here?" Jak asked. You half expected your father to come charging in and yelling at you to go home and never come back. "I came here once when I was ten. I wandered around, and found a goober and it seemed to like me. Not as breakfast. But as a friend, it played with me the whole day. Then dad charged in and hulled me home. And told me never to come here again" you told Jak. This sad story. "Maybe the Goober is still around and can help us find what were looking for!"

"Goober...here Goober...it's me remember. You played with me once a long time ago." you tried to coax one Goober that had been in a corner since you got there. You remembered that the Goober you played with had darker green fur. Then others you had seen. It slowly came out, and looked at you with it's large eyes, cocking it's head to look at you. A smile drilled it's way into the Goober's odd mouth. "Can you help us find the sacred site?" you asked it kindly. It looked confused. You took a stick and handed it to the Goober. It looked again confused. "You can write what you want to say, and you can tell us what lies ahead." it swiftly drew a small picture of what the road looked like. It looked as if a group large Metal Heads were around a ruined building, and a Slinger was just beyond that. "Will you come with us?" Jak asked. Daxter looked at Jak with disbelief. "What do you mean! That thing is the enemy!!" the Goober took the time to draw another image. It had a lurker, and Goobers. There was a metal Head and it was chasing the other creatures away. "I know your people are not the enemy." Jak said giving Dax a dirty look.

You leapt over to another pontoon, it was not too sturdy, you had to keep moving. "Come on Jak, I'll race you there!" you called over your shoulder. The Goober was on your left side, moving at the same pace.

(Baron Praxis's POV)

it was hard to pin point the brat Maia Goldfeather. She was more trouble then was wroth in Dark Eco. You were in your office, it was full of paper work. You hadn't done. "Errol. Get your skinny ass in here!" you roared. Minutes later Errol stumbled in. "You have to kill those two Eco freaks!" your voice was heard through the whole palace. "I can't sir. I'm sorry" Errol dared refused your order! "I can kill that Jak..but It might be hard to kill Maia" a voice said from behind Errol. You couldn't see who it was, but if someone could kill that blond boy, that was more then enough. "Great. I'll start you up right now." you asked looking pleased. "Errol get out of my sight, and your fired!!" you bellowed. He ran out of the room. "What my I call you?" you asked. It was a formality to know the name of your in employee. "Call me Shanile" and with that she. You thought it was a she. Walked out.

(Errol's POV)

this was the worst thing to happen! You lost your job and then lost a case. And to add on to that, your going to lose Maia, and her friend Jak. You had to find them. You had looked over Maia's shoulder when she called Torn, and you knew the number!. "I have to call Torn." he was once a comrade of yours. He was in the Krimzon Guard a few years ago. "Hello. Who is it?" Torn asked through communicator. "It's Errol..." you were cut off by Torn's angry voice. "Why do you have this number!!" he sounded really mad. "Torn... Maia, and Jak are in real danger" you said, that shut him up. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I was fired. But that's not why. I like her, and Jak"

(Maia's POV)

you had won the race with Jak, and Daxter was now racing the Goober, they found that they liked each other, and then started playing. "Now what?" you asked, you hadn't encountered any Metal Heads yet, and that worried you. "Look at that!" Jak yelled, Daxter was getting farther and farther from your line of vision. "Daxter! Come back!" you ran after them. You turned a corner to see Daxter frozen in place by fear. You skidded to a stop. In front of him was a Slinger Metal Head. It held a sling in it's right hand. It was a long rang attacker, and you were a prime target. The Goober was next to Daxter and was also frozen. You had to get them outta there! You started to run. The Slinger started to attack, balls of dark Eco were flying towards you, dogding them as they came closer and closer to hitting you. You scooped Daxter up, and the Goober. "Let's GO" Daxter yelled. You gave him a quick look. The Slinger kept a good stream of balls flying at you. Your tail was tucked against your body,and just your luck you stumbled on a piece of rubble. You looked behind you, and saw to your horror that one ball was right on target. You tried to move into a small crevasse. You could see Jak and he could see that you were in trouble. "Stay back, there's a Slinger! It's ball of Dark Eco are like heat seeking missiles!" you called. The ball hit, and yet you didn't hurt. You had felt seconds before movement in your left arm. The Goober had stoped moving, and crumbed into a pile of Dark Eco, the Eco was drawn to you and Jak, and was absorbed into your bodies. "I'm sorry Goober, and thank you" you whispered to the wind that now howled with the pain of losing so precious as the life of a noble creature. Your eyes filled with hatred, your body shimmered, and rippled. It was like a warp gate. Your form changed your hair grew shorter and yellow and orange. Strips were painted onto your body, and your head was big with muscle and teeth that could rip the very fabric of time and space. The light faded and Jak got to see what you had now become, you were the liger. Tiger/lion. It was a new form. It was bigger then any other cat in the world. You were the most powerful cat ever, "get on Jak time to take this to the next level!" you were 4 feet tall when standing on four feet, then ten feet when on your back legs standing up. Jak wasn't any dead weigh. And Daxter was light as a feather. You started to run. But found it more fun to slink around. You looked for that stupid Metal Head that killed your Goober. It would pay with it's life. "What are you doing?" Jak asked. "What? I'm staking my prey!" the Slinger was in sight. It would take only jump to kill it! It would be so easy. And yet nothing in your life is. Daxter was inhaling quite heavily. "No!" you whispered. He sneezed! The Slinger looked up. "Shit!" you cursed. You lost the element of surprise. You were close enough so it couldn't get a good shot at you. The throat. go for the throat. You thought. It was your only chance to survive. But just before you went in for the kill, it dropped dead. "Huh?!" you asked Jak. In his hands was the Blaster mod, "I thought you might need some help!" he smiled and put away the gun. Daxter was on his shoulder, and was looking sour. "You scared living crap outta me!" he yelled, "let's just save this site. And then we can go home"

you kept your liger body, and it was useful. Soon you and Jak were on the last leg on the trip. Into a passage way, the roof was crumbling and any sound might make this into a dangerous situation. There was a hut, on a platform, it seemed to hang in the air. Old vines covered the top, and sides of the hut. Three floors, the bottom looked to be a work shop and small home. The second was another work space, but looked less like a work shop and more like a floral shop. And the third was the roof, with an attic somewhere there. "Is that...no it..couldn't..when..where...why!" Daxter moaned. "It's Samos's hut. This place. This horrible place is our world" Jak said horrified. "It is? Is that Samos that one from Sandover?" you asked, rubbing Jak's arm with your paw. "And it's not so horrible is it. You have Me, Auria, Torn. Tess. And yes my Father. You have help and support. Emotionally and physically" you said bring Jak into a liger hug. He returned it. "Maybe we should go back to the hideout, then we can met this Shadow guy" you asked. He climed on your back again, and with Daxter on this shoulders, they looked back at the Green sage's hut.

It was some time since you had been kissed, and you were getting hungry for more. But this wasn't the time. The ride back to the hideout was pleasent. It was fun in the way that Jak drove the Zoomer fast, and you held tightly to his waist. You breathed in his scent, and loving it. But you couldn't help but think of the kid. Daxter was scratching himself in someplace you didn't want to think about. nasty you thought. "Were back" Jak called over the zoomer's roar, it slowed into a hum, then dead silence. Torn rushed out of the hideout, with Errol close behind. "Errol. What are you doing here?" you asked, ready for the worst. But oddly enough he told you of bad news. "Someone has been commissioned to assassinate Jak and maybe you!" he said trying to grasp the enormity of the problem. "It isn't the first" Jak said jolting his shoulder guard, "ay Dax?"

"Yeah not the only time! And let me tell you..."

"Tell later, we have to get Maia and Jak into safety." Torn interjected. He grabbed your arm, and pulled you into the hideout, Errol was still with him following him. "You'll already met Errol, he was my under dog, when I was in the Guard," he said as he got you inside, it wasn't the same. It had a more cheery look to it. Fresh, green. And smelled great. Like a felid of flowers. "The Shadow wants to met you two now." Torn said, dismayed. There was a man. Not tall at all. He had an afro and was a little green. His back was turned to you and the others. "So you're the ones make trouble! I'm known as the Shadow. But you can call me Samos" a light cheery voice said, the man turned around. "Samos! We did all this stuff to see old green stuff. Grandpa green. Log head!" Daxter walked over to the man named Samos. "Did you have a little nip and tuck while we were gone?" Daxter asked raising his eye lids with his fingers. "I don't know what kind of twigs you been chewing on. But were in a war."

"But you came through the rift gate with us. Don't you remember?" Jak asked rubbing his temples.

"I hate time traveling. And I never forget a face. Not even one that ugly" Samos said pointing at Daxter. You covered mouth laughing. "And you! Are you Maia?" Samos asked, moving around to look at you.

"Yes. And are you Samos from Sandover? I've been meeting a lot of Jak's friends lately." you said smiling.

"But Samos. What about Keria?" Jak asked putting a hand over his face, "who's that?"

"Your daughter!" Dax yelled.

"I don't have time for this. We have to get the kid on the throne."

"Do you know were he is now?"

"With Kor. We need you to take him to the power station. And you can have the day off. But you'll need protection. Errol had agreed to help you with anything you need. And also. Welcome to the fight!"

Your jaw dropped. "Errol...Errol!!" you stammer. "Yes Maia? What?" he asked.

"I need some booze! Wait. Krew told us to go in the sewers. Booze can wait, kicking some metal butt, that can't wait!" you said raising your fist high in the air. Like you just won something big. "Off we go!!" you called.

(Jak's POV)

Maia charged out at top speed. And you didn't blame her, being around Errol brought up bad memories. You raced after her. Daxter and Auria were back in the hideout. They had been sitting out missions a lot lately. "Maia wait up!" you called after her, she was fast and agile, you caught up to her. "Where's the sewers?" she asked you. "Like I know. I'll tell you what. Why not run around the city trying to find it? Sound fun?" you half expected her to say no. "tag your it" she said touching you on the arm. She took off at a slower speed this time but still faster then you.

You were somewhere in the city, no idea where though. And Maia was still running in front of you. Then she disappeared. "Maia!!" you ran to were you last saw her. There was a slope going down to a door. Maia was on all fours. "That was scarey. But I'm ok" she said. That was a relief. "I'm coming down!"

"So this is the Sewer? What do you think is down there?" she asked. you had gone down to her, and now standing at the iron door of the sewers. "And we're going to escort three of Krew's men to the statue of Mar?" Maia asked. She was as sick of this war as you were. It was childish. And yet Maia never really had much of a childhood, her father wasn't home much and her mother never was there, she was but only in her heart. She was more grown up then anybody you had ever met, when the time came she would be on her feet and be serious. But in the off times you and she didn't have to knock down, blow up, or kill something she was fun, relaxed and hyper. She was almost perfect, she had one thing that wasn't natural. She was cursed with Dark Eco, as were you. Nobody wanted you, now that you were full of Dark Eco. But Maia cared about what was inside, you! Not Dark. Who was now getting more and more strength by the day. "I don't know, Maia. Get ready though, it could get ugly, and after this maybe we could go to the fair?"

(Errol's POV)

Maia and Jak had left quickly, and you couldn't follow them, not even by Zoomer. You returned to the hideout. Since this was your new job. You could say it was good to see Torn again. You were never really the best of friends, being that he had the job you wanted. "I couldn't follow them. I tried." it wasn't something you wanted to tell Torn.

"And what did you do then?" he asked menace oozing from every word he spoke. "I came here!" you said abruptly. "A good soldier thinks about what someone had said and follows that. Maia had said that they had to go to the sewers, try that. And remember, listen, think, then act" he said turning back to some paper work. You walked out. "Listen. Think, then act. He said that Maia said something about the Sewers. I should look there!" it was something you were sure to get right. Thanks to Torn you had a new strategy. You walked outside, and looked for your Zoomer. It was made just for you, and was expensive. It had better handling, turn speed, and the color was matched to your hair. But it was gone!

"What!! Why me. It's gone." you moaned it wasn't fair.

You stole the nearest one. And sped toward the Sewers.

(Maia's POV)

the Sewers were cold and wet! You hate wet. There was a elevator going down to another gate, this one opened slowly and creaked. It was dark in the main tunnel. It smelled too. You staggered. "Bad snake smell" Jak remarked. "No kidding" you snapped. You got grouchy when something was annoying, like a relentless smell drilling into your sensitive nose. "Sensitive nose?" Jak asked. "Yeah" you replied. Trying to calm down. The door was fully open. There were three guys, one. The tallest had blond hair, and greenish blue eyes. And reeked of cigar smoke. The two others weren't really odd. They reeked of gun powder. "Shh. Here comes pretty boy. And look at what we have here!" the man with the blond hair said. Then whistled. You ingnored him. "Hello. Your pretty" one of the other men said, with a slightly idiotic voice. "Thank you." you replied. "Jinx she said thank you. To me!" he yelped with pleasure. The man looked over to his less then intelligent comrade. "Shut up Mog" the man named Jinx said in a harsh voice. Mog's face fell. "Are we going?" asked the other man. (This story is way off the time period of the game and much different. And if I have the names wrong email me). "tell me this. What is the statue of Mar. And what can be expected?" you asked. It wasn't that you were worried. Just you hated surprises that involved danger. You liked danger that you could more or less be sure of. "Well as Krew told you, there are Turrets. Then to add onto that the Metal Heads have made a small nest here" Jinx replied, he had a New York accent, but kinda whiny. Girly even. You whispered to Jak. "Should I go liger? Or call shot gun?"

(Sig's POV)

you had been called out to the wasteland to do something, And had returned. It had been two more mouths since you had seen your Daughter, she had been saving the world and stuff like that. She was becoming more and more like her mother, wild, dangerous, and brave. Her mother was a warrior, and she was also the protector of the priestess of the Shikon Jewel. She was given one wish for her service. And she wished to be able to travel through all the worlds and see what else she could do with her eternal life. She had come into your world, and bumped into you when you were very young. She had joined a group called the Underground. It had been around for a long time. She had faught well for many years. Then married you. And you had a child. Then the new KG leader Errol had imprisoned her in their jail, to rot. She had died only two years before Maia turned ten. You had always told Maia that she had died giving birth to her, you didn't want to get Maia's hopes up. You slowly walked back to your house. With Peace maker on you shoulder, the smell of smoke hit your broad nose. You turned the last corner to your house. But it was wrong. All of it. Your house was buring down. Flames flickered licking the outside out the windows, for the glass had been broken already. The heat wasn't the worst part of it. Maia might been in there! You ran inside, ignoring the heat. "MAIA" you call over the roar of the fire. You face was getting burned, and your clothes were too. "JAK" you didn't want to have any of Maia's friends blood on your hands. There was no answer both times you called out into the fire. You ran up the stairs to Maia's room, it was the lest damaged by the flames. On her bed was a box. The one you had left for her with the photo album, you hadn't seen that inside was another book next to the photo album.. Red's Diary you thought. You snatched it up. And ran out side after calling out a few times more. The KG were just coming to put out the fire. "Sir. Is this your house?" one of the guards asked. "Yes. I already checked it out, there's noone inside." you said as grief dug in. Losing the home Maia was born in, It was too much. I have to spend more time with my baby, before she grows up. you thought.

(Maia's POV)

you had knocked out the first Turret. It was relatively easy. Except the part about how it shot rounds of ammo at anything that moved! You had stayed in human form and saved your secret attack for an emergency. The two of the three men were nice. Mog, and Grime. Jinx wasn't too bad, you got used to him after a while. You were now entering the second section of the sewers. a Metal Heads was standing around, milling even. You brought out the blaster mod. You cocked the barrel, and leveled it on the metal heads. "Poor stupid creature" you muttered before blasting it away. The Dark Eco rolled over to you and Jak. The men backed away, fearing that they might be touched with the curse of the deep dark Eco. "Now shall we?" you asked. The men just looked at you. "I didn't know girls had such great aim!" Grime said. He was a bit shabby looking, he had that old renegade that never really made it renegade look to him. He had a gruff voice, more so then Torn. And was a bit edgey. Mog was dim-witted but sweet. And easily got his feelings hurt. The boys followed you to the next Turret. It was blasting away, the only way you could get to it was to jump along the wall. "Be right back!" you called to Jak, as ran over into the fire range. It locked on you, but you were faster. It blasted away hoping to hit it's target, but you had jumped high In the air. You landed with the grace only a cat could do, then propelled your self into the air again by jumping off the wall, and came crashing into the Turret! "Wow, you're a keeper!" Jinx muttered. You decided to ignore him, Brushing passed him. "There you go. The path is clear" you announced. The blood was rushing through your veins.

"Wow Maia, that was great! Can you teach me to do that?" Mog asked hoping up and down.

"I'd love to Mog! And how about you Grime?" you asked happy some one was interested in your skill. Jinx sniffed and walked on. Jak shrugged, and walked on,and walked on, leaving you to tail behind. Your spirit were extinguish, you liked being noticed, but your life did circle that thought. But it hurt you that Jinx ingnored you like that. He was a pigheaded man if you ever saw one. "Maia. Come on!" Jak called. You weren't going over there as long as Jinx was there. You ran out of the sewers, and it's many mazes. "Maia. Come Back" Jak's voice followed you through the caves and pipes. "No I won't" you whimpered. The cold iron chilled your pads. The night air was really chilly, and was sour, as if something was killing the air. You did have time to think. A hand clammed a rag around your mouth and nose. It was a sweet alcohol smell that flowed off the rag. Your sight faded and was black. And you remembered falling and being caught.

(Jak's POV)

you watched Maia ran away. "What did you do to her!" you demanded of Jinx. He puffed of his cigar. "Nothing. Jakie Boy." he blew his smoke in your face. Mog pushed Jinx, in doing so got a smack from Jinx. "You did too. He ingnored Her. Jak, go after her. We'll go on and not tell Krew you left!" Mog wasn't such a dummy after all. "Thanks Mog!"

The clank of your shoes hitting the metal floor was a nice sound to hear, because it was the only sound to hear. The door to the outside world opened it's sweet mouth, after the warm air inside, the air here was chilly and breeze. You shivered despite yourself. You thought of where Maia might be, and the first one you thought was ether the underground, or her house.

You headed of to her house first.

(Maia's POV)

you were just waking up, and your head hurt, you were bound in chains, they were thick, and make of iron or maybe steel. "Good. Your awake" a voice said, it was coming from the shadows. "Now that you are awake I can ask you some questions" it sounded female, but you weren't sure. "Like first of all, how can you change into cats?" the voice waited. But you weren't going to answer. "Tell ME" it yelled. You sneered "why should I?" a crack whipped across your chest, a red mark was painted were the whip hit you. "You will tell me." the one who had hit you walk out of the shadows. It was a she. And she had a mask on, her hair was yellow and purple. She wore a robe and smelled of witchcraft. "Try and make me" you snarled, bearing your teeth. Again the whip painted a mark on your body. "You will tell me" she seemed to have other things on her mind, and maybe if you could distract her you could get out of this place.

(Jak's POV)

the block that you thought was were Maia's house was, wasn't there. A guard was milling around. "Was this the Goldfeather's house was?" you asked. The guard turned.

"Yes. But it was burned to the ground earlier" his helmet was unemotional, "sorry kid" you walked away with out a backward glance. "She must be at the base" you muttered, before grabbing a lone Zoomer.

(Torn's POV)

"Ok so you go in and steal the bomb before it goes off" you said to Daxter. You had set up a agility corse for the Ottsels. you wanted to see if they could be useful. First up was Dax. "Are sure about this?" he asked doubtful. You just grined, he backed off really quick. "Auria, you go first!" he cried. That give you a laugh, making Dax even more scared. "I don't think Torn would put us in any danger" Auria said walking toward the entrance of the maze. "Maia are you here?" Jak's voice was coming from the door. He soon appeared. "No she's not here. But I though she was with you!" you said getting worried. People were out to get your two best warrior's. "I'll send Errol to look, and you too. Dax, Auria you look as well" they scattered to look all over the city. You tuned in your communicator into the frequency that was Errol's station. "Torn? What's up?" Errol's voice asked.

"I need you too look for Maia. She's gone missing" you weren't too keen on Errol looking for her, after all the things he did. But you needed help. This wasn't the life you wanted to put anyone in, but the city and world need their help. Too free all people. You wanted to call Ashelin, to she if she could also help. "Ashelin. It's Torn. Maia has gone missing and I worry something bad has happened."

(The Ottsels's POV)

the too furry Ottsels hurried along a crack in the road. They had picked up Maia's sent, and it was going further and further into the heart of Heaven. It was getting even colder and their fur was fluffed up. It was hard to follow Maia's sent. It was zig zagging about, and was growing faint.

(Maia's POV)

your sides smarted, and you were getting hungry. The others must have been worried by now and were looking for you. You doubted they would find you though. Your torturer had left after you didn't answer her question. After many tries at braking free, you had given up. You had tried turning into a cat, and using brute straingh


	4. Dying wishes, and wimes

(Maia's POV)

(Maia's POV)

(Most times when I say Jak I mean young Jak)

It had been several mouths since you kissed Jak good-bye. You missed him very much. You were pregnant and were due soon. You had a house under Samos's. You sat on the beach looking at Jak playing. He was splashing in the waves. He was laughing and smiling. "Um…. What's his name?" you turned, a boy about Jak's age, was standing behind you, his hair was orange at the roots and red on the top. He screamed when he saw your ears. "Oh don't worry, I don't bite. His name is Jak. What's yours?"

"Daxter. What's yours?"

"Maia. You'll grow into a fine man. Jak! Come here, there's some one I want you to meet!" you called.

"There's one thing you should know about Jak. He can't speak, but you get use to his expressions. I'll leave you two alone. If you need me I'll be up by the Sage's"

"You mean the old log?"

"Just like before" you smiled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Yes the old log" you staggered to get up. Daxter tried to help. "Thanks, I'll see you two later. I'll have some food ready if you want. Just be back before dark please, I heard rumors of lurkers come out at night."

"Hi Samos, what are you doing? And have you seen Auria?"

"No, I thought she was playing with the fisher men, are you dilating?"

"No not yet. I wish Jak were here, to see it. Well I'm going to find Auria. If Jak comes back with his new friend, tell them I'll be back in a few"

"Sure, but don't over exert yourself."

"I won't"

The fisher was the middle house in the village, it was the Sage's, and the mayor house's that stood out the most. You were lucky in the way you didn't have to buy a house; Samos lived in the upper floor and had no use for the bottom, so you had asked if you could live with him. The fisher was looking off to the island off the cost, Missy Island. "Fisher? Are you working?"

"Oh Maia. How's it going?" he asked with a thick ascent. "No I was looking out the that Island. What brings you here?"

"Well two things: have you seen Auria?"

"Yes, she was messing with my fish. And the other thing?"

"Oh yes. Can I buy the best tasting fish you got?"

"Sure thing. And this is on the house"

Every one was every nice to you, and gave you things. "Oh no. You catch fish and I pay!"

After talking about it for five minutes you gave up. You had a two-foot long fish by the name of a Lurker shark. It was a tender white meat fish. You were walking along toward the farmer's house, when a twig snapped. "Hey Mai. What's going on?" it was the sculptur his Muse was around his neck. He was leaning on a dead tree. "Will you stop calling me Mai?" he had a crush on you. And when ever he got you to talk to him he would make a fool of himself. "You know that's a dead tree right. It could fall over any second?" your tail hit it, the tree groaned. "AAA. Later Mai!" he ran off.

"hello? Farmer?"

"Ugh. What the Yakow's need to be put in" he muttered.

You left him alone. You were heading back to the Sage's when you heard some one talking.

"Please, don't do this, you can't come into the village! Please leave."

"Mayor, are you ok."

Three Lurkers were holding up the mayor. "Let him go!" they dropped him.

"No go and never return! Go on!" they ran out of the house. You helped the mayor up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. You should get home."

"Samos. Any word for Auria?" you yelled up to the Sage. You unpacked the fish. The fish had a bulged in the center. "What's this?" you asked opening the fish's mouth. Auria was there in the mouth. "Aaaaaaaa!" you jumped a foot. Auria leapt up. "Ah ha!"

"Do you want the baby to come? You scared the pee out of me!"

Jak came running in. looking worried, Daxter was with him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My Ottsel scared me!" you shoot her a death look.

Jak tugged your shirt. "What?" he pointed to the fish. "Oh it's for dinner, you'll like it. Would you like to help?"

He nodded, "how about you Dax?"

"Yeah I've never help with anything to do with food"

You let your hand turn into the Tiger paw, Dax yelped. "Don't worry you'll get use to it. Look, this paw could rip the head off the fish in one swipe." The head fell off the counter. Its mouth was agape. "Auria, could you throw it out?"

"You got it!"

The meat was sliced into slabs. "Jak, now if you will the Sage had a spice I need, its blue and looks like sand, if you could," he rushed off. "Dax I meant to ask you. Where are your parents?"

"They should come by soon." He had buckteeth. He was a very cute kid.

Jak came in a few seconds later carrying a jar filled with blue sand. "Thanks."

The fish was cooked and at the table. Samos, Daxter and Jak were sitting ready to eat. "Ok, this is a Wastelander special!" you put it on the table with mashed roots and bread, it even had a gravy!

"Hmm this is really good!" Dax commented

"Delicious" Samos added.

Jak just made little humming sounds. "I'm glad you like it. Now dig in. I have to get something first. But so don't wait for me"

"Auria. Are you awake?" she didn't stay up every late anymore.

"Yeah, what?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"You did what you felt was right. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think Jak's alright? I'm worried, that's he's safe. I miss him so much."

(Jak's POV)

(In another time and space)

You often wondered how Maia was. She had been gone only gone about nine mouths. And if the baby had come. What it looked like, and if it was male of female. "Jak! Earth to Jak!" Daxter said, waving a hand in your face. "Knock it off Dax!"

"Oh are you missing Miss Maia?!" he asked mockingly.

"Leave me alone. You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh. I see you don't think I love Auria, now she's gone. But I don't wallow in my misery!" Dax said hitting your head.

"I'm not wallowing. I'm just thinking if the baby came!"

"Hello every one. The great mister E, is in the building" Errol cooed.

"What's up?"

"I win a race, and Torn is sending me on a mission, with my best buddy!"

Dax climbed on your head. "And how would that be?"

"You!" he sang,

"Oh god, is this another world again!" Dax grabbed his face,

"Stop it drama King!" you said. "I'm not going on a mission. I don't feel like it."

"But Torn…. Oh Maia" Errol's cherry mood was gone in a instant

The both of you sat there thinking of the same person that changed both of your lives forever. "She was always brave, smart." Errol said.

"She's having to be a mother now! And I'm not there with her!" you realized what it meant you rushed out looking for Samos. "Samos! I have to get to Maia! She needs me!"

"Jak. You should know there's no way to get to her."

"No! There has to be a way!"

"Calm down, my boy."

"I'm going to be a father and your telling me to calm down!"

"Yes your needed in this world. I could look into it."

You couldn't take all the people in the city, it hurt too much. You grabbed a Zoomer and headed out to the desert. To the watering hole used by Mar, the founder to Haven. You let your feet into the cool water, and cried. "You know. Maia will die from Poison. I poisoned her. And I'll kill you too." A voice cooed. You looked into the face of Ashelin. "Why you. You're with Torn, and the underground?!" you said really confused.

"And this makes it the sweeter, you'll never know what you're baby looks like or grows up to be like!" she cackled. "Funny!" she laughed.

"Why?" you asked trying to detracted her.

"Why? I hated Maia ever since she came to find my HellCat. An you!" she was red in the face. You guessed from anger. She ran up to you! You dodged but she wanted your dagger. "Now you shall die but the thing you got from your lover!" she laughed psychotically. She pointed it at you, "Ashelin. Calm down!"

"Die!" she lunged.

"Ugh!" you dodged just in time.

"But I want to see my baby! Wouldn't you?!"

"I'll never have kids you fool. And ruin this great body? Not a chance" she cooed, she gabbed at you again, it cut your shoulder, and blood stained your tunic. "Ahahhaa"

You thought of all the times Maia was with you, and the joy she gave your life, the way she would always get hurt and need your help. But always being strong. "Good-bye Maia" you whispered as hot tears stained your face. You thought of what a good life she must being having, before you died.

(Maia's POV)

In your dream, Jak was in the desert; he was at a watering hole. Grieving over you having left him. A shadow was looming behind him. "Jak! Behind you!" you yelled to worn him. Again and again the shadow struck him.

"Aaaaaa!" you screamed, Auria was on your pillow. "What! I'll take them on!" she yelled sleepily.

Samos ran in, "is it coming?"

Tears streamed down your face. "He's Dead! It's because I left!" Samos sat at the side of the bed,

"Who's dead?"

"J…Jak! I need to find a way back! Do you know away?!"

"Yes, but you can't go with the baby coming any minute"

"Tell me!"

"You're every stubborn. There's a portal upstairs that will take you too Gol and Maia Achoiron's (did I miss spell it?) they might help. He's the sage of Dark Eco."

You packed up some necessary. "Jak…I need to go for a bit, the Sage will take care of you for a few days." You had woken Jak, to tell him you will be gone. He made a slight movement; he pulled your ears lightly. "You want to come too don't you?" he nodded. "Fine I can't stand not being with out your cute little face!" you laughed.

By dawn you had Jak ready and saddled. "Thanks Sage. I'll see you soon!"

The warp gate was swirling blue. "Jak! Maia!" Daxter came running it with a backpack over his shoulder; "I'm coming too!"

"I love this!" you squealed hugging Dax.

"The kids are so cute in this time! Ok lets go"

The jump would have been easier on your belly; the baby was kicking and thrashing. Your tail was wrapped around the two boys, so you didn't lose them. You fell out of the portal onto your back; the boys fell next to you. A man was floating above you; a woman was next to him. "Are you Gol, and Maia?" you asked, your tail was pined under you. You shook your head, twitching your ears. "Who are you to look for us!" Gol asked with a raspy voice. His clothes were tattered and torn. His face was narrow: His jaw was much like the lurker's jaws, his skin was purple mixed with a light black. "I'm Maia, Goldfeather. I need your help. The Sage of Green Eco told me you could help!" you felt like a turtle on it's back. The boys were hiding behind you, trying their best to help. "And why should we help you Maia?" the woman asked, her clothes were made of Precursor metal. Her hair was amazing, it was light gray hat the roots then father down it tuned light orange. It was long and luscious her skin was much like Gol's. "some one I love might be dead and I must find him!" you pleaded. You had rolled over so you lightly picked your self up. You were almost as tall as Gol if he was standing on the ground. "my dear sister. This poor creature needs our help. Should we?" Gol asked his sister. She snickered

"and what do we get in return?" she asked barely able to hide a laugh.

"I can show you my power, I have powers that might intrigue you"

"unlikely at best, right dear brother!" she laughed.

"Dax, Jak. Go hide behind the gate!" Dark Eco crackled around you. Your wings came bursting from your shoulder blades. You watched their faces. They showed horror and fascination. Your face slimed into the thin mouth of your dragon form. Your hands thinned and curved into ripping claws. You tail filled with muscles. "are you happy. Please, if you help me, I'll help you with almost anything!" you said with an edge in your voice. Gol blinked, "first how did you get Dark Eco? The only source is the catacombs!"

"I was imprisoned, and injected with Eco." You said bitterly.

"We will help you if you come back to show us what you powers do and work! So what do you need?"

"I need to get to the future, and I need a way to get back. Do you know how?" you asked returning to human. You called the boys over to you. You held them close, you didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Come sister. We must work. Come Maia Goldfeather."

"Stay close boys, and don't touch anything Dax!"

Dax whispered to Jak. "How did she know I like to touch things?"

"Cause I know you better then you think"

He looked shocked. Gol and Maia lead you and the boys through their citadel, it was massive in size. It was filled other types of Eco, blue, green, red, and yellow. "You have quite a operation here!" you commented.

Gol looked over his shoulder. "Yes. Many years work to get this together!" he raised his hands in a grand gesture"

The tunnel you had gone through opened up into a grand cave. It was a mile up to the roof; large boulders could be spotted around the limestone. Gol and Maia moved over to a control panel. "We will open a portal for two days, you must remember where it is so you can come back. It closes at midnight two Days from now!" they rushed around pulling levers and knobs. "There. It should appear now"

A red dot writhed and shone. It grew bigger and bigger. "Come on boys!" you ran toward the light. "Thanks, I'll be back in less then two days. I owe you Sage!"

You fell into the familiar streets of Haven. "Dax, Jak, come. I'll show you my world."

The Underground wasn't too far from here. You placed the picture of where the portal was. In side a side street. A Zoomer passed. With the extra weight of the baby it wasn't easy to hull yourself onto the Zoomer. Your tail acted as the rope to lift the boys.

"Torn!" you called into the base. Torn looked up surprised by the voice.

"Maia!? Is that you!?"

"Yeah, I found a way to get back here. I need Jak!"

"I haven't seen him for two days!"

"Maia!" it was older Dax that's head poked out of the bathroom.

"Dax! Have you seen Jak?"

"Nope, but I'm pissed…. Is that? Me?"

"Yes it is, I need some one to come with me! I had a dream that he died. I never have those kinds of dreams unless they're real."

"Maia!?" Errol stumble in

"God, I've been gone nine mouths and you all acted like I've been dead?!"

"Well, for all we knew you could have been!" Errol said.

"Torn you come with me! I have two days here before I have to go back!"

"Right,"

Torn drove the Zoomer, you held the boys tightly to you. Dax was getting restless; you didn't much blame him. Jak was falling asleep in your arms snoring lightly. The baby was the worst; it was kicking and thrashing more then usual. You thought at any moment it might burst out of your belly. "Ok I'll take it from here. Follow and keep an eye on the boys." You said jumping off the Zoomer. You quickly took on the from of the tiger, it's nose would smell him from a mile away. You started to run. You were now in the Wasteland, its hot sand numbed your tough pads. You thought you caught his sent. Torn was always right behind you. You found a trail that led to a watering hole, his sent was strong there. You cleared the small ridge of sand. On the flat land near the watering hole was a body. "JAK!" you ran down transforming as you ran. As you were human you fell at his body, your head on his chest, you sobbed and whiled. But you know nothing could be done. Torn's Zoomer lipped the dune, he saw that his two best fighters were now down to one. "Stay here" he commanded the boys. You heard every thing with your ears, but you didn't care. You looked up, and through teary eyes, you saw your dagger! It was in Jak's neck. "Aaaaa!" you jumped off Jak, you forgot all about sadness. "SHE DID THIS!!" you yelled you're furry. A hand touched your shoulder. You spun around; "she killed him! How could she" you flung yourself around Torn, and cried.

(Torn's POV)

Maia was torn apart, she loved Jak, and never really did much to show it. "Shh, lets give him a proper burial" you whispered. Maia peeled herself from you, she took on the form of her Dragon, and it had been some time since you had seen her Dragon. She dug madly and relentless. (Note: some of these scenes are from Eragon movie.) Once she was finished she picked Jak's body up, with the care of holding a crystal glass.

(Maia's POV)

"I'll be back in a minute," you leapt into the air, you soared off. You had Jak in your claws. You sped up higher and higher. The sun was a great ball in the sky, your wings were outlined by the bight light, you stopped your movements so it seemed that time it's self had stopped. Your dragon form evaporated to your human self. You could no longer defy gravity. The ground rushed up to meet you; Jak was pressed close to you. You thought about just letting death come, but there was young Jak to look after, and you're soon to come child. Ten feet from making a nice pancake your wings caught the air. And flared. Landing next to the hole you had dug. You placed Jak's cold body in the pit. And recovered the dagger. "I…it's my entire fault..." you covered Jak's grave. You blew Dark Eco on the grave. It was so hot it crystallized the sand. "Time can never ravage him." You looked through the diamond; his hair was as greenish yellow as it had been since you first met. "I'll do very thing in my power to kill her." Back in your human form you took the Dagger and cut your forearm. Blood dipped on the diamond. You placed your hand on it. A red stone rose, it had carved in the stone. –Jak, a great friend and father-

"It's time to go."

"Wait I'm not done." You rose your hands. A dragon awoke on top of the stone; it opened its wings. It blinked at you, "by the name of Maia Goldfeather, I commanded you to protect this area for as long as this world lives!" the little dragon nodded, it made a squeak, you could under stand it. It asked if it could hunt, "yes, I couldn't deprive you of feeding." You patted the dragon. "You will grow into a fine dragon. Please don't let me down. I loved him very much!"

You had returned to the base, and eating, the boys were eating too. Daxter kept telling Young Dax never to do some of the things he did. "Dax leave him alone. Oh Auria told me to say hi." She really didn't but that was because she didn't know that you had left.

"Oh…how is she?"

"Well. I swear she wanted the baby to come early, she hid in the mouth of a lurker shark" you muttered.

"Your pregnant!?" Torn shrieked looking shocked.

"Torn. I thought you knew. I do look different, my belly is huge. I'm due soon." You half mutter,

"Before I go tomorrow I want to see Dad and Tess and I wouldn't mind killing a Metal head for the hell of it!"

"Maia, who's the father?"

"Torn isn't it obvious? The tomb stone. God you can be so blind. It's Jak!" you laughed.

"Jak's what?" Errol asked, nonchalantly walking into the room.

"For one he's dead; two he's the father of my baby," you said just as nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

You moved around the city, the boys were with you. "When do we go home?"

"In three hours, I'm sorry this is boring. But I need to see my dad."

A man was in front of you, he smelled familiar. "Dad?" you asked. The man spun around, "Maia!" you hugged you tightly

"Uh, dad can you let me go. It hurts" you gasped,

"Sorry, who are these kids"

"Well you know Jak. And this is Daxter,"

"And…oh my! You're having your own soon too!"

"Yeah, I was in the area and thought I might stop by, I can stay long I have to get back to the past. But I wanted to see you"

"And what happened to Jak? I hadn't seen him for a few days."

"He's dead, I buried him earlier. But I have to go. I love you daddy. Red says hi" you walked away shuffling the boys to keep up.

Tess was harder to find. You had stopped in the hip hog, and you got the taste of Krew in your mouth. "Ah, it's lovely to see the slut again, ay' whom were you tramping with this time?" he laughed, making his floating chair rock. "It's nice to see you too gluten man! Where's Tess?"

"How dare you! I should kill you right here and now! Ay!"

"Save it, even though I'm weighted down I could kill you and it wouldn't be a fair fight!"

Tess poked her head through the bar door. "Maia!" she shrieked running out and hugging you.

"Hello Tess. How's it going, working for tub of butter?" you asked gabbing your thumb toward Krew. He pouted. "Well I see your due soon! Is it a boy or girl? Who's the father?" she was really happy to see you.

"Tess. Would you come out side with me?"

"Sure!"

You hugged Tess. "First, I'm so happy your doing well! Second, well its not really good news. Jak's Dead, and he's the father."

Tess's jaw hit the floor.

"Tess. If you ever have the time go out to the desert to the oasis and find a baby dragon. Jak's buried there. I have to go but. I love you Tess!" you again shuffled the boys out.

It was one hour before you had to return to the past. You had returned to the base to spend the last hour with Torn. The boys were wrestling on the floor. "So are you really going?" Torn asked, he placed a plate with a Yakow steak and veggies. "I have to. It would mess Jak's future up if I stayed. If I can I will visit more often."

"Yes that would be nice. Is there anything you need before you go?" Torn asked leaning up against the wall.

"No. Not really. Though it is nice to eat your cooking again."

You told Torn of what the past looked like, and what it felt to be there. As you ate you felt more and more at home. "What time is it?"

"Ten till midnight"

"Oh god! Boys! Come on! Bye Torn!" you ran out the door and through the city, you found the portal shrinking. "Hurry!" you pushed your self through the red light. The boys close to you. You sprawled on the Sage's floor. Luckily you were on your back. "Gol. Uh thanks!" you laughed as you saw Gol looking down at you. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. But sadly it was in vain."

Gol lifted his hand. You felt all the Dark Eco in your body surge. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you up. What my body lacks in physical strength I make up for as being a Sage" your body lifted. You found that you could touch the ground. "Thanks, Sage" you had formed a habit of calling a Sage 'Sage' as a form of respect

"No. Call me Gol. And your more then welcome, come by some time." His raspy voice was kind.

"I will. Again thank you. Say thank you to Maia, if you would."

"Sagggeeee!" you called as you returned to Samos's house. You had dropped Daxter off at his house.

"Maia! How was it!"

"Oh you know the same old Torn, Tess and Krew!"

"And what of Jak?"

You face fell. "Just like my dream. He's dead, Torn and I gave him a burial"

Samos hugged you, "I'm sorry, my dear. Get some rest, it's what's best for the baby.

(Note: I tried to get mom to tell me about birth. But she said I should study it. But the Internet is the only way, and she says I can't use it!)

You awoke to the feeling pushing. "Auria, I thinks the baby's coming! Get Samos!" Auria had been rudely awaken but was up in a second. You timed it, every five minutes it would push. "Is it coming?"

"I think so. It pushes every five minutes and less"

An hour later

You were fully dilated, and you could see the baby's head. "Just push a little more!" Samos said,

You moaned in pain for a moment. There was a small sound of liquid moving. "It's a girl!" Samos proclaimed

He handed her to you, you looked at her, and gasped. She had ears like yours and a small tail. She looked just like you, except for her sapphire eyes. "Saphira!" you cried silently wishing Jak where here to see his beautiful child. You held the baby close to you, while Samos went about cleaning up. "Saphira. My baby." You cooed.

The next morning Samos told you too stay in bed. You played with Jak swishing your tail around; he played tag with your tail. You now had two kids to look out for, you couldn't be happier. Auria spent the next day making a Baby sling for you to move about with Saphira. Samos allowed you to move about the village, to show off Saphira. The Fisherman was overjoyed; "she's a purrdy one" he patted you with a fishy smelling hand. "Thanks, can I buy a fish?"

"Ay' auda know ey' ain't paying!"

"Your too kind but I mush insist!"

Again you lost the battle of paying. You moved around the village no one seems to be out. You walked a bit fathers. "What a lovely Baby!" a voice in the shadows said. You jumped back in surprise

"Oh Maia. Nice to see you. You scared me I didn't hear you. Where's Gol?"

"He's not with me. It would be a rather great shame if something would happen to her!"

"Yes, it would. I must be on my way. It was nice to see you Sage," you said bowing in respect. You walk away feeling uneasy. You flicked your ears back to hear what you could. You heard a sound that sounded a lot like breathing right next to your ear. You turned; Maia was right there. With an very smug look. She grabbed at Saphira. "Hey! Let go!" you cried.

"Let me have it!" she demanded

"No!" you were getting mad. You were scared sick for Saphira's safety.

"Let her Go Sister!" Gol's voice was poisonous. Maia let Saphira go. You cradled her cooing to cease her crying. "Sister why did you do that!" his voice made you cringe. Maia made a bleak attempt to quell his anger. Gol sent her home. "I'm sorry the trouble she's caused you. Is your child alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Her name is Saphira." There was an awkward silence. "Would you come by when you feel up to it. I would like to see your powers."

"Can Saphira come?"

"Of course."

"I'm free now."

The next year went by very quickly. You had formed a bond with Gol. And Saphira had grown; she now had control over her movements of her tail and ears. Before she always hit you with her tail. Jak was growing as well; Daxter often came by to say hi.

"Maia. Now can you transform into the dragon again" Gol asked. He had hooked you up to a primitive machine. It was to measure your Eco Level. "Powering up!" you had your face pop out, your wings emerge. And your body bulk. "Ok. That was good. Your level is amazing, even my Sister and I don't have that much power!" that was the thousandth time he had said that. It was funny though. You had gotten to be good friends. He helped you maintain your power and you learned more about Dark Eco. "Saphira. Come here." You called. She was always with you. She was walking around trying to make a muck of things. She could say some words. "Bite me!" she squealed. You had to thank Gol for that one. She was running away now. You turned to look at Gol; your hair was blown in your face. "You shouldn't have ever said that!" you said before running after her.

(Gol's POV)

(I know it's weird!)

Maia Goldfeather ran after her one year old Daughter Saphira. It was calming to see something normal. Maia was beautiful; her skin was goldish brown, her hair was a brownish red. Her eyes is what caught your breath the most, they were as if the lava tube had been trapped in her eyes. You could only smile as Maia caught Saphira and tickled her. Saphira squealed laughing "Gol!" Saphira called. You had little choice but to float up to the two

(Maia's POV)

(Maia Goldfeather. I'm sorry I named her Maia, I didn't think I would bring her into the past!)

Gol floated up smiling. You had found out that Gol wasn't really that old, He was the youngest Sage ever. He was three years older then you. "She really likes you!" you said as Gol picked Saphira's one-year-old body up. "Yes, she does seem to" he laughed. "Daddy!" Saphira yelled. You looked stunned she never heard that word. Gol looked quite shocked. "Yes. He is" you muttered. For no reason.

You returned home, "Sage I have to talk with you."

"Yes Maia? What is it? How's Gol?"

"Fine, that's what I wanted to talk about."

You waited till Samos settles. "Saphira called Gol "daddy!" that was surprising, being that she never heard that word."

"That's not surprising. You'll spend a lot of time with him. And that might have made Saphira think he's her father. He sure acts like it" Samos said washing his specks.

"So you think that's why? What should I do?"

"Well. He had acted the fatherly role. Maybe." you didn't let him finish.

"Marry him!? Live with him?! He's just a friend!"

"Well. Even though Jak died. I would think he would want you to be happy. And with another man." Samos said calmly.

"I guess your right, but I can't love another man!" you cried.

"But it's your life, do what you will. Though I say he's make a fine father to young Saphira." He bushed aside your hair. "Corny lines: follow your heart, or: do what your heart says. Though most time it ends up getting some into trouble" he grinned.

"your right. I'm over reacted. Thanks. Where did the little brat go?" you asked joking. From behind you somewhere Saphira leapt out of the shadows. "I got you!" you cried as you plucked her out of thin air. You called for Jak to come home. But he didn't come. "That's weird, hope he's not in trouble! Saphira come on!" Saphira was learning to take on the form cats. She took the form of a sand cat. You took on the Dragon, so as you could see farther. "Saphira, dig your claws into my skin. Here we go!" you jumped up but not as fast as you had done in the past. Or was it the future? Your keen eyes soon found Jak and Daxter fending off five lurkers. You did a steep dive. Hit the ground as a human. Saphira fell lightly into a bush and didn't move. You clothes were a tight shirt and pants that were flexible. A hole in the back for your tail. You took up your fighting stance. One lurker thought it a good idea to duke it to you. You dodged ducking under its fist the size of a log. You fell to your hands and kicked upwards, the lurker tuned into green Eco. "Who's next?" you asked. The four others charged. You were soon over come, and started to give up. Then your tail swiped the closest thing. Three kept hitting you over and over. You fought back as best you could. Once all were dead, you looked at Daxter and Jak. "Tell me later." You fell to the ground passed out cold.

"Ugh…five more minute mommy!" you whined. Your head hurt and your body did as well.

You heard something and lurch up. "Gol?!" you asked as Gol floated in.

"Well I'm glad your up. Saphira wants to see you."

"How did you find her? And what happened?"

"My sister sent those Lurkers to hurt Jak and Dax. Why does she do this is beyond me? As for Saphira. She came to me crying"

You placed your head on the crude pillow. "Maia. I need to ask you something!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Not much worse then I have felt before" you said jokingly.

"I tested your blood. And I found a rare poison. It's slow to take affect"

"What!?"

"It's in your Eco. I don't know of any cure" his face was full of sadness.

'There goes my life. I need to get back to the time that Jak meets me!'

"How long till it gets life threading?"

"How can you think of that at a time like this?"

"I need to get back to the time when I meet Jak!"

Gol looked at you. "What?" you asked. You were really tired of people looking at you like that.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Sorry, Gol. What is it?"

"Do you by any chance like pina coladas?"

You awoke full of sweat, breathing hard. Jak and Daxter were looking down at you. "I'm so Sorry Maia! It was my fault!" it looked like Dax had cried dried tears covered his face. Auria was patting your face with a wet rag. "What happened? But I was with Gol?"

"Shh. It's ok Maia. You passed out after your first battle since you left Haven." Auria said.

"That was more then two years ago. Man I need to get back in the swing" you grunted as you got up. Saphira was napping in Jak's arms. You rubbed your head and ears. "Gol asked me if I wanted pina coladas! What was that all about?" you asked

"You dreamt it Dear"

The next five years seemed to fly by.

On your birthday, the sculpture struggled to hull a giant stone heart "here Mai, I made this just for you!" he said very pleased with himself. "Ah uh. Right, did your muse help?"

Saphira and you giggled. "Fine I'll make something that even you will like me for!"

"You know. Most people like them for what they are. Not for what they make!"

Saphira was six years old, and was ever mature for her age. Jak was twelve and was a hansom young man. Daxter was so cute. They played a lot now, and Saphira could join in now.

Your body was getting tired and weak. Saphira could tell something was wrong. "Mom. What's up. You look down"

"Yes. I had been poisoned long ago. And I have to say alive till Jak leaves to the future" you were feeling really tired. "Saphira. If anything ever happens too me. I need you to with Jak and Daxter, and tell my younger self not to go into the past. And tell her to tell older Jak what she feels!" you moved into your bed and slept for two days. When you awoke you knew you were dying. "Saphira. Auria. Get Samos!"

Soon they all rushed in. "Samos I'm dying. I will be dead before nightfall. I need to see Gol!"

Gol an hour later rushed in. well as best he could, "Maia!" he cried when he saw you. Your face was pail and gray; your eyes lost their fiery color. "Gol I need you to do something for me. In two hours I need you too make another portal and help me get to something. I want to end my days there."

Gol moved out, and the other paid their dues,

You grabbed Saphira's hand. "This was a gift from your father. He told me to give it to you. I'm sorry to die before you had grown up more. But it's my fault that this happened. I love you so much. You've made my life better!" you handed Saphira Jak's goggles he had given you before you left

Daxter came up, and touched your ears. "You never really got over my ears did you Dax?" you laughed but ended up coughing. "Thanks for saving us that time. I may not be every brave. But you've helped me a lot."

Samos healed your soul, to make your death painless. "It's time." He said solemnly.

"Auria!" you cried looking for her.

"Yes. Maia,"

"Stay with Saphira. No matter what. Protect her!" you rasped.

"I will. If it happens that she doesn't tell Jak, I will for her, and you." Tears flowing off her furry body.

"Jak. I love you, take care of yourself. And every one. Once I'm gone, don't wallow too much" you managed a smile.

Gol helped to the portal and went through. "We have to see someone. He's two blocks from here. His name is Torn!"

"Torn. Torn are you here?" you were losing your voice. So it came out a rasp. But it caught Torn's attention. "Maia!"

You were in Gol's arms. Even though he wasn't strong in body he kept you up. "She's dying. She asked me to bring her to you." Gol said.

"Take me to Jak's grave. Hurry. I will die in two hours, get everyone together!"

Torn had gotten Tess, Errol, old Samos, and your father. "Daddy. Your grandchild is named Saphira, she's the sweetest thing you ever saw!" you handed a painting of her to him. Tears were shed freely.

Everyone took Zoomer's to the site that Jak was. His diamond cocoon was untouched. The dragon had grown, and eyed you. "I am Maia Goldfeather. I ask that you do the same to me that I did to him" you asked barely a whisper. His nodded, and started digging at Jak's cocoon. "Please take me for one more flight, I want to feel the wind of this world once more?" the dragon picked you up gently and placed you on his back. "Good-bye everyone. I love you all for helping me, and I'm sorry you've never gotten to see Saphira, Maybe Gol will bring her here some time." Your face was stained with tears; you would miss them so much. "Gol. Thank you, please take care of everyone for me!"

"Don't waste your last breaths on that."

The dragon soared up above the setting sun. "Thank you dragon. You did very well. After this you may do what you will with your life…" your head rested on the back of the dragon. You saw the setting sun felt and the fresh air as your heart failed to beat.

You were at peace with Jak in the after life. And nothing could make you happier then being with Jak.

But you knew the dragon stayed guarded Jak and your graves to the end of time.

(Torn's POV)

The dragon had placed Maia next to Jak in the same cocoon. She had a smile on her face and looked at peace. The rest of you had stayed to pay respect to them. The dragon roared morning the loss, You guessed that was for the dragon part of Maia.


	5. The Golden one's revised mistakes

(Saphira's POV)

(Saphira's POV)

You had seen your mother go away to die. You scoffed. "Just like a cat, too." You loved her very much and you would never wish ill to befall her, but you felt odd. Samos was at the door waiting for Gol to come back. You lay on the couch, and rested. Auria looked sad. "Ah Gol. How did it play out for Maia?"

"The Dragon that she made, to guard Jak's grave buried her after it took her for one last ride. The Dragon dug into the diamond that Maia had made, so I hear. And then recovered it with Maia next to Jak." Gol's raspy voice sounded from the next room. "Oh. Then she may rest in peace. And as for Saphira. I could take her under my wing. And teach her." Samos said.

"I all I want is to be like Mom. She was the best person I knew." You said getting up and walking in the room. "She told me to tell her older self something. And I need to train." Even though you were six you were very smart and mature. "Jak and Dax could train with you." Samos suggested

"Fine suggestion. I will do that right now!"

You walked with delicate paws. Tail moving irritably. You saw Jak and Daxter talking. Though it was Daxter that was talking. You hear them. "I feel sorry for Saphira, man losing Maia hurt all of us, but she must hurt the most."

"Yeah. But I'm going to become like her. And that will help heal the wound. I came here to train with you, I need fighting skills!" you said as you approached. Your sapphire eyes glinted, your ears picked up, and your tail swished. "Jak. The rules are no cutting, or biting. But blows are find. The harder the better."

You had read that if you don't go easy on a student they learn faster. Jak got into a fighting stance, eyeing you warily. Your tail flick, you jumped at Jak, and span around him hitting him with your tail. He blocked dodging under you. "Huh?" you had a spilt second to think. He hammered you in the gut; it sent you flying across the lawn. You hit a tree, and slumped. Jak rushed over looking sick. You stood up holding your gut. "I'm fine. Come on, I need the work out."

Daxter said "but you're six? And Jak's twelve. What could you do?" he didn't meant it to hurt you but you thought for a moment. "Well. Mom asked me to go with where ever you go. So that might mean danger, so by this I, work on it the less likely it is that I will get hurt!"

"I guess so" was his response.

You duked it out with Jak for a long time. At the end witch time you had lots of bruises, and aches and pains. You retired to your room to nurse your wounds. Auria was waiting for you. "Did Jak beak the crap outta you?" she asked.

"No. I did my share of beating." Jak came in a moment later with out a bruise. "Well. Ok I need practice!" you said to get her to stop looking at you like that.

The next day Jak made you fight Daxter. He wasn't as tough as Jak; he was more to your level. Dax charged at you, swinging his fist around wildly. It was an easy dodge; you swept your tail under his legs. He fell over onto his back and lay there. "Ok…Jak your turn!"

The next week you had more pain then you ever thought you wanted, but it did improve your skills. Soon Jak and you went out hunting for Lurkers. You did get in trouble from both Samos and Gol. But it was fun!

(Maia's POV)

(I made this one only coz I miss her. She up in whatever Eco heaven would be like)

You missed being alive. But you missed Jak when you were alive. So it was ether one or none. You sat on a white Eco pillow. Jak was next to you, holding your hand. "You know you raised a fine warrior there, " Jak said looking through a globe. You could see anything on earth with it. "Yeah. But I fell I should be there with them. You left too soon. And I hope in the future I will kill the one who killed you!" you voice barely a whisper. "Do you know who did it?"

"I could smell Ashelin all over you, she smelled like she lost was sanity she had!"

"Wow. You never fail to surprise me."

"Not only could I smell what she was feeling I could smell her age, and when her period was due and what her health was."

"Again, I say you are amazing. No wonder we were the best freedom fighters!"

"No arguments there." You fell silent after that. Thinking.

"Do you thing the goddess will let me go down to visit?"

"Well you shouldn't as me, you should as her!"

"Will you come down with me?"

The goddess sat in a chair of pure care. It was made from all the love in the world, she held in her had a staff, a ruby sat atop. Her kind eyes fixed on you. "What is it my daughter?" she asked her voice sweet and soothing. "Mother" she always insisted on every one calling her mother. And in return she called every one daughter and sons. "Will you grant me passage to earth? I wish to see my daughter" you inclined your head waiting for her to say no. But I didn't come, instead "do you know why I brought you to heaven?"

"No I do not, please enlighten me, mother"

She stepped off her chair and slowly walked towards you. "You did many horrible things in your life

I realized you didn't have much choice. But they were bad. But you did many honorable things as well. You tried to save you love. And vise versa, I granted you to come because I loved that you cared so much for the world I envisioned. That is why, and I will grant you passage to earth. But I must ask you. Will you work for me? As an angel. You will guide lost souls on earth. Like a guardian, you may do whatever you please with your free time. And if Jak wishes he may too"

"Thank you mother. I will tell him!" you walked out of her chambers and to yours. "Jak! Mother granted me passage. And offered me a job, and she said if you want you can work too!"

(Saphira's POV)

Training got easier, you were able to infect some damage on Jak. Daxter often would jump in to confuse you, and would take a swing at you. You never took on the form of a cat, for the fact that it was stronger then what you wanted. You weren't the only one with bruise and bloody lips. You when out one night to explore the beach. Too look at the sea, and catch a crab or two. You looked out at the little island that shot out bombs in the day. The moon reflected off the small ripples. "Saphira. My baby!" you looked around, it shocked you to hear something like that, "umm. Maybe I should go to bed" you muttered. A human with wings landed to the left of you, she glowed, and had a feeling like someone important. She had long brownish red hair, and cats ears. With gold splats, "Mom?!"

"Yup. I came down to say hi," she said walking over. Caressing your face she said. "I've seen you sparing with Jak, you've gotten better. I also want you too meet someone" she gestured to a man floating down. His hair was long as well and he held the same feeling Mother had. "Saphira. This is your father, older Jak!"

He did look like you in the face and eyes. "Dad? You look like my brother!" you said with disbelief.

"Saphira. Jak isn't your brother by birth, but I took him in after I got back to this time. This is Jak when he grows up." she held you in a tight hug. "We've been send down to keep an eye on you, sorry to say this. But your soul is lost" she turned to older Jak. "This has to be some kind of sick joke, and I need to find Ashelin and beat the crap out of her!" Mother snarled Her ears flat.

"But why are you here!? And what are you going to do?"

"We're going to bee here along time, we're going to watch you grow up, and then help you through the journey that you will soon face" she said still hugging you.

"Ma I know you missed me but can you let go. I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. But you're an angel! You look important!"

"Well we are as of now working for the goddess, and we're kind like the highest angels there are" you mother said sheepishly. "We aren't like gods though. But we can do almost anything," older Jak said holding up his hands he counted off the things "we can fly. Travel though time. We can enter a host's body: though that's in direr need. Work magic, and lots of other stuff. And it's nice to finally meet you Saphira!" older Jak said hugging you. You talked to them for a long time. They told you some things you had to do, and mom taught you some fighting techniques, by dawn you had masters five. You wondered back you Samos's hut and fell asleep.

When you awoke, you felt it had all been a dream. But you found a feather in your hair.

"MOM!" you shouted as loudly as you could, forgetting that Samos would hear you. Auria bolted up right. "Saphira! What?"

Your eyes filled with tears. "Mom came here. She's an angel! And I met my father!"

Auria caressed your hair and clamed you down. "She's alive…well as alive as a angel could be. It's true Auria!"

"Auria, my Ottsel. It's good to see you again" Mother was behind Auria.

Auria turned with a shocked face. "Maia?!" she jumped into Mothers arms. She nuzzled Mothers bosom. "Maia I missed you so much! Where were you!" her mood changed instantly from caring sadness to anger. She hit Mothers breastbone. "Well Auria. I was dead, and I can show you proof" with that she waved her hand. A Smokey picture formed. It had a diamond with Jak and Mother there. Sealed in side the diamond, a great sand colored dragon sat atop looking everywhere. "See Auria, I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to!" her voice was soft: her eyes held much emotion. "Come Saphira, we must train. If you wish to complete this journey to come, I wish nothing ill to befall you" she kept this way of talking it would drive you insane! "Mom, can you stop talking like that?"

"Oh, sorry Hun. Anyway lets get to training!"

You were at sentinel beach; it was perfect for a fight. "Saphira, I know your only six but you need to learn how to fight for real. I want you to turn into the biggest cat you can think of and attack me. Don't worry about hurting me. After all I am the undead!" Mother laughed. You took on the form of tiger. "You are like me. You took on the form of my favorite cat!" she smile she unfurled her angels wings. She grew hair on her body. She fell on all fours. She roared loudly, it scared you to hear mother make that loud a sound! You cringed under her fierce gaze. "Now Saphira. You must come at me! I won't have you die on my life!" she snapped.

"But mom. You're a lion!"

"Saphira. I won't have you do this. I won't hurt you. I need you to hit me now! I'm being stern because I need you to be strong and I know you can do it!" she yelled at you

You fought your fear and charged. You bit down on her leg. "Saphira please! That was a bug bite!" she was taunting you! Dad was on the sidelines, watching with interest. You clawed at her face, and managed to give her some deep cuts. You stopped to look in horror "Mom I'm Sorry!" you cried. She just charged at you, and hit you on the head with her claws safely sheathed. You flew through the air. "NOW. NEVER STOP UNTILL ETHER YOUR ENEMIES ARE DEAD OR YOU SEE THAT YOUR FIGHTING A FRIEND!" Mother bellowed so loudly that the precursors could hear where ever they were. You picked yourself up; you had a horrible headache. You rubbed your head, with your paw. "Oh. That hurt ma!"

"I'm sorry…" but she didn't finish. You hit her in the chest knocking the wind out of Mom. She staggered back. "That was good. Now try some more!"

"Well I am learning from the best!" you said.

You went at it for hours, till your bodies had had enough.

Mom call a halt. "That was good, I see I left you in good hands. Though I wish that it didn't have to be that way! But I'm here now huh kiddo!" she pulled on your ears lightly. She was back to her angel form. Her wings wrapped protectively around you. "I may say that I had no intentions of leaving you in the first place" she self mocked.

"Saphira! Get away from that thing now!" Mother looked at where that raspy voice came from.

Mother's ears prick up. "Gol, I thought I'd never see you again."

But Gol didn't see that it was Mother. He made a dark Eco ball, "Get a way from Saphira!" he yelled.

"Gol you better not shot!" Mother threatened. Pointing a finger at him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously she formed a ball of white Eco, which surprised you. "Gol. I'm warning you."

Soon as he fired he saw that it was mother, his face was that of pure horror. But mother had other plans; she picked you up and jumped up, flapping hard. The ball flew off far away. She landed on the ground lightly, folding her wings she shot a deadly glare at Gol. He managed to cringe. "What did you think you were doing! You could have hurt Saphira!" mother yelled mad a hell!

Gol stared at mother in disbelief.

"But. But you died! I saw you buried! How?"

Mother turned to father. (I wanted to stop calling Jak older Jak. So new he's father)

"Stop looking at me like that. I know you saw, I am dead…. I'm a fragment of your insanity" she wave her hands in front of her face. "Yeah. I did die. But I was sent back. Though if you had thrown the ball it wouldn't have hurt."

(Maia's POV)

You pointed out the fact you couldn't die to Gol.

He did the thing you thought he might. He flung a ball as big as your head. It hit you but you didn't feel any pain. He started another one. "Gol stop it!" you yelled.

He looks ashamed. "I was for science!" he clamed.

Jak grabbed your shoulder. "I need to talk to you!"

He pulled you aside. "That's the guy I had to kill! He will try to take over the world! He and his Sister Maia, same name."

"I kinda knew you had fought him. But it was the Eco that drove them to do that."

An Idea came to you. "Jak what if you could counter act the effect of Dark Eco with Light Eco?"

"Light Eco is dominant over Dark!"

You spent the rest of the day on the beach with Jak. Talk, you had had time to up in Eco heaven, but you didn't really care to.

"If you were alive right now what would you do?" you asked, you playfully shoved him

"I guess I would marry you, and raise Saphira with you." His voice calm and collective.

"Really!?"

"Yes, I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my living days with you. But now we have an eternity to"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I wish I were alive. Life is fun being an angel. But you can't really feel things like you can when your alive"

You leaned against Jak, the sun was setting. The clouds were tinged with pick and red, a breeze tugged at your hair. "I really miss Haven, and I have no clue why"

"You were born in that time, as was I. you could go back. Say hi to everyone!"

"Man. being dead is a pain in the ass. I have to tell people that there is a heaven and that mother "goddess" let me come down here to look after lost souls, it's a real pain!"

"But then what about Torn and Tess, and" he paused "and. Daxter. He and I had a fight the day I died. I feel bad about it!" he sighed.

"Well I you get your ass up, I could maybe tell people what happened one more time."

The time travel wasn't as be is it was through a warp gate. The haven you knew wasn't anything like what it was now. The streets were much dirtier then they had been. Bums sat in the streets, sipping some kind of alcohol. You walked up to one of the poor people. "What happened to haven?" you asked

He answered with a slur. "The metal head returned" the man feel asleep half way through.

You found your way to the underground; its solid concrete door was scattered on the street.

Moans came form inside, Moans of pain and lose. You padded inside. It smelled of really old body liquids. Your nose wrinkled. Jak followed slowly. A yell snapped your head up, a man with a feral look in his eyes. His tattoos were covered in dirt; he smell like something really past is expiration date. He grabbed a sword in your gut, but you didn't feel any pain, the force of his thrust send you back against a wall. You looked at the sword. "Metal dragon!" you cried silently, you look into the mans face, you squinted, "Torn, Man you've gone off the deep end!"

The man face soften. "Maia?"

"Well yes, but can you get my sword out of my gut?" you asked sweetly

He yanked it out of the wall. Then handed it too you, "you didn't feel it?"

"Torn if you hit me right now it would only hurt yourself, I'm an angel! Nothing can really hurt me" you said ripping off a strip of your robe, you muttered something and the cloth became wet. You wiped his face. "There, that looks more like the Torn I knew. What happened here?"

"The metal heads destroyed the city, and I lost my job, and lost everything. The underground is history." He added bitterly.

"Well, we're here for a day or two, we could help in any way we could!"

"Yes, we might need that. But I need to fill you in on everything that's happened since you were her last. And you're going to have to tell me why in hell your alive now, but later. We have a world to save"

You threw your hand up, "that's my Torn!"

"We can't really do anything until this place is clean. Man I was a slob!" Torn muttered.

"Souls of Maids, Clean!" you and Jak chided. Slowly everything seemed to come to life. Soon it was all clean. "You know I never really knew why mother made that, it's kinda lame, of course no affiance to mother." You said after the room clean, you flicked your finger: pointing at a stray paper. It flew into your hands. "An aviation notice?" you asked pointing at the letter

"Yeah I rented this place for the underground. And I've lost my income, so I can't pay and I have to move in three days"

"Umm. That could prove to be a problem. And I have to get back to Saphira. But we could deal a blow to the leader!" you said punching your fist.

"Well it's nice to see you haven changed much. Let me get cleaned up. I'll be back in a minute"

You and Jak talked of plans; you had seen a blue print of the new nest, it was heavily guarded. "We could just fly in? And that way the metals won't see us" Jak asked.

"But how do you tell the people that might glimpse a sight of us, how do you tell them they saw an angel?" you asked, you were getting mad, you wanted to end this war. You thought you had long ago. But it seemed that it ran deeper then you thought.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" he asked as pissed at you were.

"We would go in like we used too, and, we need back up. Tess? I know! Lurkers, there slaves in this time, if we offer them freedom I bet they would help. I would tell them it would be dangerous. But I sure they'd help." You pointed to the camp that was on a blueprint. "See near the palace there's a camp of lurkers!"

Torn came out a few minutes after you make plans. He looked back to normal, his tattoos were visible, and he had his old scowl back. His old outfit wasn't as clean as it should be. But he looked back to his old self.

"It's nice to see you looking like that tough as nails Torn I knew, right Jak?"

Jak looked up, "yeah, I guess so?"

Torn blushed a bit. "What's Plan?" he asked, after you bit down a laugh.

"We will ask the lurkers if they would ally us, then we could raid the nest, kill as many as we can, and since we can't die. The only fatality" you let your eyes fill with sadness. "Would be Lurkers and Metals"

Torn looked at you and Jak. "Do angels need to eat, or ever die, or even have a weakness?"

"There is one

. Laughing, kinda sad."

Jak looked surprised. "We do?" you stomped on his foot. "Astill ounat." You said sternly.

"Keisn?" Jak answered

"Onta Quritsa" you said softly.

"So we raid them tonight!" you said rolling up the blueprint.

"What's going on here?" Torn walked in with a bath towel, brushing his teeth.

You put your hand to clean Torn's Face. "Torn." You said addressing the only who you had closest to you. "What was my favorite Cat body?" towel Torn looked at the Torn in your hands. You squeezed mock Torn's face. He cried in pain. "The tabby?"

"Buzz, wrong answer. You're the weakest link. Good-bye" Light Eco flame danced on your fist. You punched. "Torn. That was the Torn I saw long ago." He fell to the floor. He changed into a little imp like thing. It squealed highly. "How could you do this?" it demanded. It had small hands and large eyes; its mouth was small but could pack a punch. "Who are you?" You asked, poking it. It looked at you with hatred in its eyes. "None of your concern half-demon!" it spat.

"What makes you think I won't go cat on your sorry ass?" you asked it coolly.

"Ok fine. I am Gimli." It said

"I can't really believe I'm asking this. But will you help us? We need all the help we can get. And Torn get dressed, we need you for some plans"

"I will help if you let me go!" Gimli said,

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm a demon. A shape shifting demon"

"Like me?"

"Yes. But it wasn't in your blood. It evolved"

"Well that says a lot."

"What will you have me do?"

"Get on my shoulder. We're going to do some spying. And I trust you to say until the end. Then I will let you go free. Jak say here and man the fort."

You walked out with a demon on your shoulder. "Gimli. Can you shape shift into anything?"

"Of course. What will you have me do?"

"Did you ever see the Metal head leader?"

"Yes, twice"

"I need to play a little game of follow the leader."

Soon you were in the claws on a mock up of Kor.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as I played my cards right yes."

"Ok here we go"

You were inside the old lair of Kor. His head was still there. "Eww! His head is still here?! Can you throw it in the pit?"

A lone Metal head came through the cave entrance. Gimli looked to you. You whispered "acted all mad. And like… Kor!" Gimli looked hard at the metal. It made some hissing. "It said it thought I was dead, what should I do?"

"Say you're not dead and call a meeting to make a fake panic, so Jak and I can get in!" you hissed.

"I'm not dead! And if you value you're life call my children to a meeting in five minutes. If you don't I'll eat you personally!" it hurried off.

"Ok Gimli, keep up the role, tell them that you found out that the underground would attack at noon tomorrow! I'll be back at ten. Thanks for helping" you spread your wings out.

Back at the underground, it was oddly quiet. "Torn? I set the plan in motion" you called.

"Maia. He was attacked, Torn's dead. I tried to save him but the metal heads. I'm so sorry!"

Jak was cradling Torn's body in his lap. He was crying, rocking back and forth. "I couldn't save him!"

"Jak, it's not your fault, let me see him!" you said knelling down to see Torn's face. It was pail and dead.

"Jak. The plan is in motion. We have to move. Now." You closed Torn's eyelids.

"Come. We will give him a burial later. We must move now. He would understand"

Jak left reluctantly. But since the plan was in action you couldn't worry about it. There was a beat up Zoomer that was just ripe for the stealing. Jak was stilling a little shaken up. "Are you okay? I'm worried. I know we can't die, but if we mess this up were in deep shit!"

(Saphira's POV)

Mother hadn't been around for a day, witch worried you. Samos hadn't known Mother was alive. However an angle is alive. "Auria, where's mother?"

Auria was painting a picture of Jak.

"Hmm. I don't know, I wouldn't worry thought. But she did seem to have a curse." She said looking thoughtful.

"What? A curse? What kind?"

"Oh, so many questions. She got hurt a lot in life. And Jak would always save her. Their a match made in heaven" she sighed.

"And now she's the undead"

"Yeah. And I guess she can't get killed or be hurt" Auria said bushing the color into the back and white canvass. "Saphira! I need you!" Samos voice pierced your ears. You walked out slowly, Samos was looking unhappy. "Yes Sage?" your mother told you to call him Sage, it pissed him off a little.

He looked at you with his small glasses. "Saphira Goldfeather!" he never called you that and the only time he did was when you did something really bad. "Yes?" you cringed under his strong gaze.

"Why in Green tartion didn't you tell me your mother was back?!" he yelled. Gol came in a minute later,

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would believe me." You said bleakly flatting your ears.

"When does she get back?"

"I don't know Sage, she didn't tell me anything"

(Maia's POV)

The metal head nest was buzzing with energy. You and Jak moved slowly. The plan was that you would attack in a half a day, but you didn't really trust Gimli. So you moved the plan a head by six hours. "Jak, please, stop mopping, I need you!" you kissed him to hopefully wake him from his daze. It worked!

"I'm sorry. Lets rock and roll! And then…. Never mind" his favorite gun in his hands: Your sword in your hands. "For Torn!" you both yelled.

The battle was bloody as all battles are. You lashed at random shapes not worrying about hitting Jak, since you two couldn't be hurt. Jak had his back to you, and was shooting for all he was worth. "Like the good old day, huh. Let's give them hell!" you two went off to kill some metals. Gimli soon joined, and would kill a hundred with one swing of his tail. Thousands had died, and more were going to. "Oh, goddess. Lend me thy strength. Arch arrow!" you yelled, arrows made of pure light Eco fell into a quiver made of the same Eco. A Bow of the finest Quality materialized in your hand. "Eat shit and die!" you yelled hitting five Metal heads with one arrow. But that was just a fluke. "Oh, Goddess lend me thy strength. Arch wind!" Jak yelled a few feet away. His magic lent him the power of a light Eco Gun. Those spells gave the owner the Power of White Eco


End file.
